Verluste
by Moonshine5
Summary: Wie es Lucas ergeht nachdem er sich auf der SeaQuest unter dem Kommando von Captain Hudson verpflichtet hat.
1. Kapitel 1

Die Charakteren dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern denn Leuten die SeaQuest erfunden haben. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
  
Diese Geschichte spielt in der 3. Staffel von SeaQuest.  
  
Verluste  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war früh am morgen als Lucas seine Augen langsam öffnete. Er wollte sich gerade aus dem Bett quälen als ihm einfiel, dass er heute frei hatte und noch weiter schlafen konnte. Also drehte er sich noch einmal in seinem Bett um. Er zog die Bettdecke bis an sein Kinn heran und winkelte die Beine etwas an. Dann schloss er wieder seine Augen. Die SeaQuest trieb ruhig im Wasser und so kam es das Lucas noch schneller einschlief als er gedacht hatte.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Als er tief ins Land der Träume gesunken war riss ihn eine Lautsprecherdurchsage aus dem Schlaf. „Ensign Wolenczak kommen sie sofort auf die Brücke!"schrie Hudson wie am Spieß. Lucas fiel fasst aus dem Bett und bevor er seine Kabine verlies schnappte er sich noch seinen Morgenmantel. Er hing ihn sich um und rannte in Richtung Brücken dabei überlegte er sich, was Hudson wohl von ihm wollte. Es musste was sehr wichtiges sein, da er ihn sonst nie wecken würde.  
  
******************************************  
  
Als Lucas auf der Brücke ankam stand ein wütender Hudson mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.  
  
„Wolenczak wo ist ihre Dienstkleidung?"  
  
„Entschuldigung Captain, aber ich habe heute meinen freien Tag."antwortete Lucas.  
  
„Wollen sie nicht vor mir salutieren? Oder sind sie davon auch befreit, weil heute ihr freier Tag ist?"  
  
Lucas salutierte und Hudson tat es ihm gleich.  
  
„Sie haben erst frei Mr. Wolenczak wenn sie endlich ihre Aufgaben erledigen."  
  
„Aber ich habe alle notwendigen Aufgaben erfüllt."  
  
„Sie hatten den Auftrag die Computersysteme der SeaQuest zu überprüfen. Und das ist noch nicht geschehen."  
  
„Aber Sir das ist nur die Jahresdurchsicht und da ich sie gestern nicht mehr geschafft habe wollte ich sie morgen in Angriff nehmen. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn sie einen Tag später statt findet."  
  
„Ob das schlimm ist oder nicht entscheide ich und nicht sie. Ihr freier Tag ist gestrichen. Sie werden sofort anfangen die Computersysteme zu überprüfen. Und denken sie nicht einmal daran sich fei zu nehmen, wenn sie damit fertig sind. Ihren nächsten freien Tag können sie in einer Woche nehmen."  
  
„Aber Sir das ist nicht fair."  
  
„Es ist mir egal ob sie es für fair halten Mr. Wolenczak ich bin ihr Captain und sie haben zu tun was ich ihnen befehle. Sie sind kein Zivilist mehr sie können nicht mehr tun was sie wollen. Gehen sie also auf ihre Kabine und ziehen sie sich ihre Uniform an und dann machen sie sich gefälligst an die Arbeit."  
  
„Ja wohl Sir."sagte Lucas grimmig.  
  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Kabine, wo er sich seine Dienstkleidung anzog. Danach fing er an alle Schiffssysteme genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Er arbeitete 5 Tage lang fast ohne Pausen, den Hudson kontrollierte ihn streng und wollte das alles schnell fertig war. Als der fünfte Tag zuende war und Lucas total erschöpft auf die Brücke ging hoffte er, dass er nun seinen wohl verdienten freien Tag nehmen könnte, um sich auszuruhen. Als er auf der Brücke ankam sah er Hudson auf dem Capitainsstuhl sitzen. „Sir?" sagte Lucas. Hudson fuhr herum. Lucas salutierte und Hudson tat es ihm nach.  
  
„Sir ich bin mit dem überprüfen fertig. Ich würde nun morgen gern meinen freien Tag nehmen."  
  
„Es freut mich Mr. Wolenczak das sie es endlich geschafft haben, aber aus ihrem freien Tag wird leider nichts. Sie haben sich zu lange mit der Schiffsüberprüfung befasst. Jetzt liegen viele andere Aufgaben vor die sie erfüllen müssen. Wenn sie sich etwas beeilt hätten könnten sie ihren frei Tag nehmen, so kann ich das aber nicht zulassen."  
  
„Sir sind nicht befugt mir meine freien Tag zu streichen."  
  
„Und ob ich das bin. Ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes. Aber damit sie morgen frisch an die Arbeit gehen können, werde ich ihnen für den Rest des Tages frei geben."  
  
Lucas salutierte wieder genauso wie der Captain. Dann machte er sich wütend davon.  
  
„Sir, dass was sie mit Lucas machen ist wirklich nicht gerecht."meinte Ford nun zu Hudson.  
  
„Wollen sie mir auch noch wiedersprechen, Mr. Ford?"  
  
Ford sank den Kopf und antwortete kleinlaut: „Nein, Sir."  
  
„Gut, gut."meinte Hudson während er sich wieder den Aufgaben auf der Brücke zuwand.  
  
***********************************  
  
Lucas knallte die Tür zu seiner Kabine hinter sich zu und verriegelte dieses, dann schaltete er seine Anlage an und drehte diese auf volle Lautstärke. Er fing an die Lieder laut mitzusingen, um sich etwas abzureagieren.  
  
***************************************  
  
Er hasste es wie der Captain ihn behandelte. Das war nicht das erste Mal das Hudson ihn so schlecht behandelt hatte. Eigentlich passierte das ziemlich oft. Am Anfang halfen ihm die anderen Crewmitglieder noch und verteidigten Lucas. Doch das war lange her. Nun hatten die meisten Angst selbst von Hudson schlecht behandelt zu werden. Wenn er wütend war strich er gern freie Tage und wenn es hoch kam sogar den Landurlaub. Da natürlich niemand dies wollte versuchte sich niemand mit dem Captain anzulegen.  
  
***************************************  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann klopfte es wie wild an Lucas Kabine. „Mr. Wolenczak öffnen sie sofort die Tür."schrie Hudson. Lucas rollte entnervt mit denn Augen bevor er die Tür entriegelte und öffnete.  
  
„Was fällt ihnen ein hier so laute Musik zumachen? Stellen sie das sofort ab."  
  
„Ja wohl, Sir!"meinte Lucas und schaltete die Anlage ab.  
  
„Sir ich dachte es ist noch nicht verboten auf diesem Boot Musik zu hören." sagte Lucas frech.  
  
„Das ist es nicht, aber in dieser Lautstärke kann ich das nicht zulassen."  
  
„Früher konnte ich immer so laut hören wie ich wollte."  
  
„Jetzt ist es aber anders. Sie dienen jetzt unter mir und ich sage es gibt keine laute Musik auf meinem Boot. Sie sind kein Zivilist mehr sondern Ensign. Also benehmen sie sich auch so. Sie haben Glück. Ich will noch mal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen und sie nicht dafür bestrafen. Aber tun sie das nie wieder."  
  
Hudson sah Lucas erwartungsvoll an. Dieser rung noch etwas mit sich, dann presste er ein „Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir."zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
  
Sie salutierten und Hudson verließ die Kabine.  
  
Lucas war nun noch wütender.  
  
Um sich etwas zu entspannen zog er sich seine Sachen aus und ging unter die Dusche.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Als er wieder rauskam trocknete er sich ab und zog sich seine zivilen Sachen an. Er war froh, als er wieder in normaler Kleidung war denn eigentlich mochte er es nicht so gern die Uniform zutragen.  
  
Er warf sich noch immer wütend auf sein Bett. Und versank in seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Lucas!"kam eine Stimme aus dem Vocoder.  
  
Lucas sah in die Wasserröhre neben seinem Bett. Die Miene des Jungen erhellte sich als er denn Delphin sah. Lucas stand auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und griff nach dem Vocoder, dann fing er an zu sprechen. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
"Hallo Darwin!"  
  
"Lucas spielen mit Darwin?"  
  
"Das würde ich gern, aber ich bin müde und muss morgen auch wieder früh raus um zu arbeiten."  
  
"Lucas arbeiten zu viel. Lucas nicht spielen mit Darwin seit langer Zeit."  
  
"Ich weiß Darwin es tut mir leid. Aber ich muss nun mal viel arbeiten und habe in den nächsten Tagen auch nicht frei."  
  
"Warum hat Lucas nicht frei?"  
  
"Weißt du der Captain ist der Ansicht das ich zu langsam gearbeitet habe. Und jetzt ist so viel Zeit vergangen, dass ich wieder ganz viele Aufgaben habe und nicht frei machen kann. Der Captain hat mir die freien Tage gestrichen. Und da ich so lange gearbeitet habe bin ich jetzt total müde. Ich muss unbedingt etwas schlafen, bevor ich morgen wieder arbeiten muss."  
  
"Lucas kurz spielen mit Darwin. Bitte!!!"  
  
"Na gut. Warte ich komme gleich zum Moonpool."  
  
Der Delphin wackelte mit dem Kopf, was wie ein Nicken aussah.  
  
Lucas legte den Vocoder weg und zog sich noch schnell einen Pollover über, denn so in T-Shirt und Hose war es ihm doch zu kalt. Dann verließ er die Kabine und ging zum Moonpool.  
  
Darwin wartete schon und schlug mit seiner Schwanzflosse so sehr aufs Wasser auf, dass er Lucas gleich ganz nass spritzte.  
  
"Danke Darwin, aber ich habe grad schon geduscht."  
  
Der Delphin schlug wieder mit der Schwanzflosse aufs Wasser auf und wieder spritzte das Wasser wild durch die Gegend.  
  
"Spielen Lucas, spielen!"  
  
"Ja ist schon gut. Wir spielen jetzt."  
  
Lucas griff zu einem Wasserspielzeug und warf dies Darwin zu, der es promt zurück brachte. Das ganze machten sie ein paar mal, dann kam der Delphin ganz nah an denn Beckenrand geschwommen, auf dem Lucas schon eine Weile saß. Er streichelte den Delphin über den Kopf. Dann öffnete der Delphin sein Maul und Lucas streichelte seine Zunge.  
  
Lucas stand auf und ging zur Seite des Moonpools, wo ein Eimer stand, der mit einem Deckel zugemacht wurde. Er öffnete ihn und nahm etwas heraus. Es war ein Fisch. Der Junge ging zurück zu Darwin und warf den Fisch ins Maul des Delphins.  
  
"Gut gemacht Darwin."  
  
Nachdem der Delphin den Fisch verdrückt hatte sagte er: "Lucas schwimmen mit Darwin"  
  
Natürlich konnte Lucas nicht nein sagen und zog sich schnell einen Schwimmanzug an. Dann setzte er eine Atemmaske auf und ging in den Moonpool zu Darwin.  
  
Er hielt sich an der Rückenflosse des Delphins fest und ließ sich von ihm durchs Wasser ziehen. Die beiden schwammen ein bisschen durchs Meer, bis Lucas Darwin zu verstehen gab das sie zurück mussten, weil seine Luft langsam knapp wurde.  
  
Als wieder auf dem Schiff angekommen waren blieb Lucas noch eine Weile bei Darwin im Wasser, bis er rausging und sich den Taucheranzug auszog.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade von Darwin verabschieden, als auf einmal Hudson hinter ihm stand und ihn ansprach. Erschrocken wisch Lucas herum.  
  
"Mr. Wolenczak ich dachte sie sind müde und müssten sich ausruhen. Aber anscheinend ist das nicht so, denn sie haben ja noch genug Kraft um mit dem Delphin zu spielen. Dann war meinen Entscheidung ihnen den freien Tag zu streichen also richtig, denn sie brauchen ihn ja gar nicht."  
  
"Entschuldigen sie Sir, aber es ist ja wohl meine Sache wann ich ins Bett gehe und ob ich noch mit Darwin spiele oder nicht!"  
  
"Das ist es nicht so lange ihre Arbeit darunter leidet. Und momentan tut sie es. Aber ihre Arbeit leidet schon darunter seit ich das Kommando dieses Schiffes übernommen habe und sie sich verpflichtet haben. Konzentrieren sie sich auf ihre Arbeit und nicht so sehr auf dieses Tier."  
  
"Darwin ist nicht nur ein Tier. Er ist mein Freund."  
  
"Sind sie so armselig Mr. Wolenczak das sie nur einen Delphin als Freund haben und keine echten Menschen?"  
  
"Sir sie gehen zu weit. Sie haben nicht das Recht mich zu beleidigen. Darwin ist mein Freund und das geht sie nichts an."  
  
"Lange werde mich mir das mit ihnen und dem Delphin nicht mehr ansehen. Wenn wir ihn nicht bräuchten währe er schon längst von Bord."  
  
"Sie können Darwin nicht von Bord verweisen. Er ist ein Teil des Teams. Er ist mit Captain Bridger hier her gekommen und gehört schon länger zum Team als sie."  
  
"Nathan Bridger ist nicht mehr der Captain dieses Schiffes und ich entscheide wer zum Team gehört und wer nicht und sie haben da gar kein Mitspracherecht. Ich werde mich bei Admiral Noyce dafür einsetzten, dass dieses Tier das Schiff verlässt. Und jetzt gehen sie gefälligst auf ihre Kabine. Ich werde es nicht dulden wenn sie morgen vor Müdigkeit nicht arbeiten können."  
  
Damit verließ der Captain Lucas und ging seinen weiteren Aufgaben nach.  
  
Lucas stand nur noch sprachlos da. Er wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Er ging zu Darwin streichelte ihn und flüsterte ihm zu: "Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass der Captain dich von Bord schickt. Und der Admiral wird das mit Sicherheit auch nicht tun. Du wirst auf dem Boot bleiben, das versprech ich dir."  
  
"Darwin will nicht gehen will bei Lucas bleiben!"  
  
"Ich weiß und das wirst du auch. Und ich werde alles dafür tun, das du hier bleiben kannst. Vertrau mir."  
  
"Darwin vertraut Lucas."  
  
Lucas lächelte ein wenig und gab Darwin einen Kuss auf den Kopf.  
  
"Guten Nacht Darwin. Ich muss jetzt leider schlafen. Morgen wird bestimmt ein anstrengender Tag für mich. Wir sehen uns dann."  
  
"Lucas schlafen gehen. Darwin sehen Lucas morgen."  
  
Der Junge lächelte Darwin noch einmal zu drehte sich dann um und ging zurück zu seiner Kabine.  
  
***************************************  
  
Als er in seiner Kabine ankam zog er sich schnell neue Sachen an, denn seine wahren ja ganz nass von den Spielen mit Darwin. Als er dann Boxershorts und T-Shirt anhatte legte er sich ins Bett.  
  
Er war müde und wollte schlafen und er wusste, dass er es morgen schwer haben würde, aber er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Ständig gingen ihm die Worte des Captains durch den Kopf.  
  
Er wollte das Darwin das Schiff verlässt. Wie sollte Lucas das bloß verhindern.  
  
Irgendwann schlief er dann ein, aber es war ein unruhiger Schlaf. Er welzte sich eine ganze Weile in seinem Bett herum bis er irgendwann wieder hellwach war.  
  
Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen.  
  
Wie konnte der Captain das nur tun. Wenn er ihm weh tat indem er ihm die freien Tage strich oder ihn anschrie war das noch einigermaßen erträglich, aber wenn er jetzt wirklich Darwin wegschicken würde, dass würde Lucas nicht verkraften.  
  
Darwin war hier an Bord seine große Stütze seit dem der Captain weggegangen war.  
  
Lucas wusste ganz genau wenn er sich noch einmal entscheiden müsste ob er auf dem Boot bleiben will oder nicht, dann würde er nicht bleiben wollen.  
  
Aber als Bridger damals ging konnte Lucas das Boot nicht verlassen. Er fühlte sich hier sicher und wo sollte er sonst hin? Mit Bridger konnte er nicht mitgehen.  
  
Er hatte einfach Angst. Angst allein zu sein. Angst von seinen einzigen Freunden getrennt zu sein. Deshalb war er geblieben. Und wenn er sich dafür verpflichten musste, weil der neue Captain keine Zivilisten duldetet, dann nahm er auch das auf sich.  
  
Doch jetzt sah er das alles anders. Hier zu bleiben war eine sehr schlechte Entscheidung gewesen. Seit dem es denn neuen Captain gab ging es bergab für Lucas.  
  
Er bekam nur noch Aufgaben die für einen Ensign würdig waren. Solche wie er früher hatte, in denen er um seinen Meinung gebeten wurde gab es nicht mehr. Der Captain wollte sich nichts von einem "kleinen Jungen" erzählen lassen.  
  
Die Aufgaben die er hatte waren nicht sehr anspruchsvoll. Er erfüllt sie alle, aber die Begeisterung die er früher immer hatte war schon längst verflogen.  
  
Lucas war sehr froh, dass er noch Darwin hatte. Damals als Bridger gegangen war wusste Darwin nicht wo er bleiben sollte. Sollte er mit Bridger mitgehen oder bei Lucas bleiben. Bridger bat Darwin darum bei Lucas zu bleiben und auf ihn aufzupassen und das tat dieser auch. Obwohl es dem Captain sichtlich schwer viel war es die richtige Entscheidung. Und Lucas dankte vor allem in den heutigen Zeiten Bridger und Darwin fast täglich dafür, dass der Delphin hier geblieben war.  
  
Lucas vermisste Bridger sehr. Aber die Chance diesen einmal wieder zu sehen war sehr klein. Lucas bekam nur sehr selten Landurlaub. Der Captain gewährte ihm einfach keinen es sei denn er kam nicht mehr da herum. Zum Beispiel wenn alle wirklich alle Crewmitglieder Landurlaub hatte, dann musste er auch Lucas welchen gewähren. Alle anderen Anträge die Lucas machte lehnte der Captain ab ohne sie zu lesen.  
  
Lucas hätte gern auch einfach so mal mit Bridger gesprochen zum Beispiel über das Videphone, aber keiner wusste wo Bridger war. Er war einfach untergetaucht. Lucas vermutete ihn auf seiner Insel von der er geholt wurde um Captain auf der SeaQuest zu werden.  
  
Aber als Lucas es eines Tages schaffte dahin zu kommen war keine Spur von ihm.  
  
Er hatte den Captain noch einmal gesehen kurz nachdem dieser seinen Job an den Nagel gehängt hatte. Dann hatten sie noch ein paar mal über das Videphone miteinander gesprochen bis der Kontakt plötzlich abriss und Bridger nicht mehr aufzufinden war.  
  
Das ganze stimmte Lucas traurig. Sein Leben war nicht mehr so wie vorher. Er wusste nicht wo er hingehörte. Er wusste nur das er verpflichtet war auf der SeaQuest zu dienen, aber diese war schon lange nicht mehr sein zuhause.  
  
Darwin konnte einfach von diesem Schiff verschwinden. Der Captain würde ihm sogar noch dabei helfen, aber Lucas hatte keine Chance hier weg zukommen. Hudson würde es doch nicht zulassen das sein "Lieblingssklave" das Boot verlässt.  
  
Am liebsten würde Lucas die SeaQuest verlassen zusammen mit Darwin und dann würde er sich auf die Suche nach Bridger machen. Er würde gern mit Bridger und Darwin weiter zusammen arbeiten. Daran dachte er eigentlich jeden Tag. Und wenn nicht tagsüber dann in der Nacht in seinen Träumen.  
  
Mit all diesen Gedanken im Kopf fiel Lucas schließlich in einen etwas tieferen Schlaf. Und er schaffte es sogar bis zum nächsten Morgen zu schlaffen ohne einmal aufzuwachen. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Am nächsten Tag klingelte Lucas Wecker und Lucas sprang so schnell wie es ging aus seinem Bett. Noch etwas müde machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad, wo er sich fertig machte. Für diesen Tag musste er so fit wie möglich sein. Er hatte sich vorgenommen dem Captain heute keinen Grund zu geben ihn anzuschreien oder sauer auf ihn zu sein. Heute wollte er sich zusammenreißen und dem Captain nicht widersprechen. Er wollte es auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass Hudson seine Idee vom letzten Abend wieder aufgreift und Darwin von Bord schickt.  
  
Lucas zog sich schnell an und rannte dann auf die Brücke. Als er da ankam sah er auf die Uhr. Er war gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Dienstbeginn gekommen.  
  
„Guten morgen Captain!"sagte Lucas so fröhlich wie möglich.  
  
„Morgen Mr. Wolenczak. Ich sehe sie sind einmal pünktlich. Ich hoffe sie sind auch wach genug um ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen."  
  
„Ja Sir, das bin ich."  
  
"Gut. Gehen sie zu O'Neil der wird ihnen sagen was sie zu tun haben."  
  
Lucas ging zu O'Neil und nach einer Weile machte er sich auf den Weg um seine Aufgaben zu erfüllen.  
  
**************************************  
  
Lucas arbeitete so schnell und gut es ging. Bis er durch eine Lautsprecheransage aus seiner Konzentration gerissen wurde.  
  
„Mr. Wolenczak bitte kommen sie sofort in mein Quartier!"konnte man den Captain sagen hören.  
  
„Oh nein! Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht. Ich arbeite doch schon die ganze Zeit."  
  
Mit verzogenem Gesicht machte er sich auf den Weg. Als er vor der Kabine des Captains stand versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen und setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf, dann klopfte er.  
  
„Sir sie wollten mich sprechen?"  
  
"Mr. Wolenczak nehmen sie platz. Ich habe eine Nachricht vom Admiral erhalten. Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihre Eltern einen Unfall hatten. Sie sind tot. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Lucas Gesichtszüge entgleißten.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Wie konnte das nur passieren?"  
  
Der Captain reiche Lucas einen Brief. „Hier steht alles drin."  
  
„Sie bekommen von mir eine Woche Sonderurlaub, damit sie die Beerdigung ausstatten können. Länger kann ich sie aber nicht entbehren. Und ich verlange von ihnen, dass sie ihre heutigen Aufgaben noch erledigen bevor sie das Schiff verlassen können."  
  
Lucas konnte kein Wort mehr sagen er nickte stand auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
Auf dem Gang konnte er sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. Als er um die Ecke war lehnte er sich an die Wand und sank auf den Boden hinab.  
  
Dann nahm er den Brief und las ihn.  
  
Seine Eltern waren auf einer Weltreise. Und ihr Flugzeug das gerade auf dem Weg nachhause war ist abgestürzt. Man konnte sich noch nicht erklären warum, aber zuerst war das eine Triebwerk ausgefallen und kurz danach das zweite. Dann war das Flugzeug ins Meer gestürzt. In dem Flugzeug waren nur seine Eltern und der Pilot. Keiner hatte überlebt.  
  
Lucas rannen die Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
Die letzte Zeit lief es so gut mit seinen Eltern. Nach langem Streit und einer Scheidung hatten sie sich wieder vertragen und sich dann entschlossen wieder zu heiraten, weil sie sich wieder ineinander verliebt hatten. Bei der Hochzeit konnte Lucas leider nicht dabei sein, weil Hudson ihm nicht freigeben wollte. Aber er war froh und freute sich für seine Eltern die endlich wieder zueinander gefunden hatten. Die Weltreise war ihr Hochzeitsreise gewesen.  
  
*Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Sie können nicht tot sein.* Lucas saß einfach da und wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Wie sollte er jetzt weiter arbeiten?  
  
Lucas zog die Knie an und legte seinen Kopf darauf.  
  
Da kam Piccolo um die Ecke. „He Lucas wie geht's dir so?"  
  
Lucas reagierte nicht. Es schien so als ob er Piccolo gar nicht gehört hatte.  
  
„He Lucas was ist los mit dir? Hörst du mich nicht?"fragte Toni während er sich neben Lucas kniete.  
  
Der hob jetzt doch seinen Kopf und sah Toni an. Sein Gesicht war voller Tränen die langsam seine Wange runterrollten.  
  
„Lucas was ist denn passiert?"wollte Toni wissen.  
  
Lucas reichte ihm nur den Brief denn Toni las und dessen Gesicht versteinerte.  
  
„Das tut mir total leid. Lucas kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Lucas wusste nicht genau warum, aber er konnte jetzt einfach nicht darüber sprechen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Aber Lucas wir sollten darüber reden. Dann wird es dir besser gehen."  
  
„Nein!"schrie Lucas nun. Dann stand er auf und rannte davon.  
  
„Lucas, Lucas komm zurück."schrie Toni ihm hinterher, doch Lucas drehte sich nicht um.  
  
Toni wollte ihm schon hinterher rennen entschied sich dann aber dafür ihn jetzt einfach allein zu lassen.  
  
Lucas ging wieder zurück an die Arbeit. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er wusste nur, wenn er an Land wollte musste er seine Arbeit fertig machen.  
  
********************************************  
  
Er versuchte so schnell und gut zu arbeiten wie es ging. Ab und zu musste er eine Pause einlegen.  
  
Es schien ihm als ob eine schwere Last auf seinem Körper lag. Der Schmerz erdrückte ihn fast. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und die Tränen ließen das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwimmen.  
  
Seine Eltern waren tot. Sie waren in letzter Zeit so glücklich gewesen. Lucas hatte ihnen das bei ihrem letzten Gespräch über das Videphone angesehen.  
  
Er hatte immer eine glückliche Kindheit gehabt. Seine Eltern waren immer sehr liebevoll mit einander umgegangen und hatten ihm ihre ganze Liebe geschenkt. Sie fingen erst an zu streiten als Lucas schon auf der SeaQuest war. Und darüber war er froh. So konnte er sich frei entfalten. Seine Eltern lobten ihn oft wenn er gute Noten mit nachhause gebracht hatte oder wenn ihm wieder ein genialer Einfall gekommen war. Und als ihm seine Eltern dann erlaubten auf die SeaQuest zu gehen war das Glück für ihn perfekt. Nie hätte er gedacht das sie ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen würden.  
  
Doch als Lucas Geburtstag hatte entführten ihn seine Eltern. Sie fuhren ein Stück mit dem Auto. Dann verbanden seine Eltern Lucas die Augen mit einem Tuch. Sie führten ihn ein bisschen durch die Gegend. Bis sie ihn zum stehen brachten. Dann nahmen sie ihm das Tuch von den Augen ab. Und was Lucas sah konnte er nicht glauben. Er befand sich direkt auf der Brücke der SeaQuest und der Captain stand vor ihm.  
  
Lucas war in diesem Moment so glücklich. Doch noch wusste er nicht was passieren sollte. Dann ging der Captain einen Schritt auf ihn zu reichte ihm die Hand und sagte: „Herzlich Willkommen an Bord Lucas. Ich bin froh dich als neues Mannschaftsmitglied hier haben zu können."  
  
Als Lucas das hörte konnte er nur noch schreien vor Glück. Er umarmte seine Eltern und dankte ihnen von Herzen.  
  
Diese Erinnerung lies Lucas noch mehr Tränen die Wangen runter laufen.  
  
Seine Eltern hatten ihm versprochen nach ihren Flitterwochen Hudson zu überreden Lucas für eine Weile frei zu geben, damit sie alle ihr Familienleben genießen konnten. Doch das ging jetzt nicht mehr.  
  
****************************************  
  
Nach einer langen Arbeitszeit die bis tief in die Nacht ging war Lucas endlich fertig. Zum Glück hatte ihn niemand gestört denn er genoss es etwas allein zu sein.  
  
Jetzt machte er sich erschöpft auf denn Weg zu seiner Kabine. In der Hoffnung das Toni schon schlief, denn er wollte wirklich mit niemandem reden. Er wollte sich einfach nur hinlegen und versuchen etwas zu schlafen oder wenigstens sich etwas auszuruhen.  
  
Er stand vor der Tür der Kabine. Sollte er sie wirklich öffnen? Insgeheim wusste er das Toni dort warten würde um mit ihm zu reden. Aber Lucas wollte das nicht. Er atmete tief durch dann legte er seine rechte Hand auf die Türklinge, drückte sie runter und öffnete die Tür. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Lucas warf einen verstohlenen Blick in seine Kabine. Es war dunkel und alles schien ruhig zu sein. Also trat er ein uns schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich zu seinem Bett. Er warf einen Blick auf Toni dieser schlief zum Glück. Also krabbelte Lucas in sein Bett legte sich hin und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
Auf einmal tauchte Darwin neben ihm in der Wasserröhre auf. „Lucas spielen mit Darwin?"  
  
Lucas drehte sich zu dem Delphin hin. „Psst Darwin! Sei nicht so laut sonst weckst du Toni noch auf."antwortete Lucas.  
  
Etwas leiser fragte der Delphin nochmals: „Lucas spielen mit Darwin?"  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich hab keine Lust zu spielen!"  
  
„Was ist mit Lucas? Lucas traurig?"  
  
„Ja ich bin traurig."  
  
„Warum Lucas traurig?"  
  
„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen lass mich einfach in Ruhe und verschwinde!"antwortete Lucas schroff.  
  
Dann drehte er dem Delphin den Rücken zu. Darwin machte sich mit gesenktem Kopf davon.  
  
Die restliche Nacht lag Lucas wach und dachte über alles nach. Hauptsächlich über seine Eltern und natürlich über Darwin denn er ziemlich schlecht behandelt hatte. Er wusste er muss sich bei seinem Freund entschuldigen, aber morgen war auch noch genug Zeit dafür heute Nacht konnte er das einfach nicht.  
  
***************************************  
  
Am nächsten Tag holte Lucas seine Reisetasche aus dem Schrank. Leise packte er ein paar Sachen hinein. Ein paar Hemden und Hosen. Er warf einen Blick auf Toni der noch immer fest schlief.  
  
Als Lucas fertig mit packen war ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und schnappte sich noch seinen Computer dann verließ er die Kabine und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Brücke vielen Lucas fast die Augen zu. Er hatte die letzte Nacht keine Minute Schlaf bekommen. Dementsprechend schlecht sah er auch aus.  
  
Auf der Brücke angekommen steuerte Lucas gleich auf den Captain zu.  
  
„Sir ich habe meine Aufgaben erledigt und werde die SeaQuest jetzt verlassen."  
  
„Ok Mr. Wolenczak. Wir sehen uns dann in einer Woche."  
  
Daraufhin verließ Lucas die Brücke und ging in Richtung Seedeck.  
  
„Sir wieso geht Lucas für eine Woche von der SeaQuest?"wollte Ford wissen der die Unterhaltung zwischen dem Captain und Lucas mitbekommen hatte.  
  
„Wenn sie das wissen wollen Mr. Ford sollten sie den Jungen selber fragen."  
  
„Jawohl Sir!"  
  
Obwohl Ford ziemlich neugierig war wollte er Lucas trotzdem nicht nachrennen und danach fragen. Lucas schien es ziemlich schlecht zu gehen so wie er aussah.  
  
**************************************  
  
Als Lucas auf dem Seedeck ankam fiel sein Blick sofort auf das mit Wasser gefüllte Becken. Er musste unbedingt mit Darwin reden bevor er ging.  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Beckenrand und nahm den Vocoder in die Hand, dann rief er nach dem Delphin. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und Lucas musste immer wieder nach Darwin rufen, bis dieser endlich aus dem Wasser kam und Lucas sofort eine Dusche verpasste.  
  
„He was soll das?"wollte Lucas wissen. „Bist du noch sauer auf mich?"  
  
„Lucas sagt böse Dinge zu Darwin."  
  
„Ich weiß Darwin. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Das wollte ich echt nicht, aber mir geht es einfach nicht gut und gestern wollte ich nicht darüber reden."  
  
„Will Lucas jetzt reden?"  
  
„Ja Darwin. Weißt du meine Eltern hatten einen schweren Unfall. Und sie sind beide gestorben."Der Junge senkte den Kopf. „Und jetzt muss ich an Land gehen und alles für die Beerdigung fertig machen."  
  
„Darwin will mitkommen und Lucas helfen."  
  
Lucas hob den Kopf: „Das wäre toll. Aber ich weiß nicht ob das geht. Ich müsste erst denn Captain fragen. Du wartest hier und ich geh schnell auf die Brücke."  
  
Schon war der Junge aufgesprungen und rannte zur Brücke.  
  
***************************************  
  
Abgehetzt kam er an und stellte sich vor den Captain.  
  
„Wolenczak was wollen sie denn noch hier?`"  
  
„Sir ich hätte ein Bitte. Ich würde Darwin gern mit an Land nehmen."  
  
Der Captain überlegte eine Weile.  
  
„Meinetwegen dann bin ich das blöde Vieh wenigstens eine Woche los!"  
  
„Wie reden sie denn über Darwin. Hören sie auf damit ihn so schlecht zu machen."  
  
„Du glaubst wohl nur weil du ein Genie bist und deine Eltern jetzt tot sind und ich dich mal an Land lasse kannst du dir alles erlauben? Wenn sie so weiter machen streiche ich ihnen ihren Landurlaub und zwar für immer. Dann werden sie jeden Tag hier schuften und nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen. Ich bin der Captain ich kann das veranlassen."  
  
„Das ist nicht fair. Wie sie mich hier behandeln ist das Letzte. Ich bin ein Mensch und kein Sklave den man hin und her schubsen kann. Ich lass mir das nicht mehr lange gefallen."  
  
„Was wollen sie denn tun Mr. Wolenczak? Sehen sie es ein. Sie können nichts mehr tun. Das einzige was sie hätten tun können ist zu ihrer Mama rennen und sich ausheulen. Aber oh das geht ja gar nicht mehr denn die ist ja tot. Die ist bestimmt auch froh das sie sie nicht mehr auf dem Hals hat."  
  
Das war zuviel für Lucas. Er ging auf den Captain zu und schlug so hart wie er konnte zu. Der Captain griff sich an die Lippe. Sie war aufgeplatzt und blutete etwas. Doch der Captain lachte nur.  
  
„Oh Mr. Wolenczak wollen sie mir jetzt zeigen das sie mehr sind als ein kleiner Computerfreak? Sparen sie sich das, denn sie werden nie etwas anderes sein als ein Fußabtreter für andere. Ein kleiner Nichtsnutz!"  
  
Lucas wollte gerade wieder auf den Captain losgehen als sich Ford dazwischen stellte. Er hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet und wollte dem jetzt ein Ende machen.  
  
„He was soll das hier? Lucas lass dich nicht ärgern."  
  
„Aber..."wollte Lucas anfangen.  
  
„Nichts da du lässt das jetzt sein. Komm ich begleite dich mit ans Seedeck."  
  
Schon nahm er Lucas am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.  
  
„Wolenczak sie haben Glück, dass ich heute so gute Laune habe. Ich könnte sie dafür hart bestrafen und sogar hinter Gittern bringen. Aber dann hätte ich niemanden, der ihre Arbeit macht. Sie haben Glück Mr. Wolenczak. Sie haben Glück."rief der Captain Lucas hinterher, dann drehte er sich triumphierend lächelnd zu seiner Mannschaft um.  
  
„Was kucken sie so? Machen sie gefälligst ihre Arbeit."  
  
Schnell schauten all auf ihre Geräte und arbeiteten weiter. Der Captain setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und grinste weiter vor sich hin.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Seedeck wollte Ford doch wissen was los ist.  
  
„Lucas ich habe mitbekommen das deine Eltern tot sind stimmt das?"  
  
„Ja"antwortete er bedrückt.  
  
„Das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß wie viel sie dir bedeutet haben. Wie ist das denn passiert?"  
  
„Ihr Flugzeug ist abgestürzt."meinte Lucas während er seinen Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet hatte.  
  
„Oh Lucas. Kann ich was für dich tun?"  
  
„Ja sie können dafür sorgen das wenn ich wieder komme der Captain nicht mehr da ist."versuchte dieser witzig zu sagen.  
  
„Ich glaub nicht das ich das kann. Aber vielleicht kann ich sonst noch was tun?"  
  
„Ja drücken sie mir die Daumen."  
  
„Wo für denn?"  
  
„Ich will während des Landurlaubs noch mal versuchen Captain Bridger zu finden. Ich muss ihn unbedingt sehen und mit ihm sprechen vor allem jetzt wo meine Eltern nicht mehr da sind."  
  
„Da drück ich dir natürlich die Daumen. Ich würde den Captain auch gern wiedersehen."  
  
„Und falls ich ihn nicht finden sollte dann drücken sie mir die Daumen das ich einen Weg finde dieses Boot zusammen mit Darwin zu verlassen."  
  
„Du willst weg von der SeaQuest?"  
  
„Ich wollte eigentlich immer hier bleiben. Aber jetzt wo Captain Hudson da ist ist das Leben hier zu einer Qual für mich geworden. Ich halte es nicht aus wenn ich hier noch länger bleiben muss. Das verstehen sie doch, oder?"  
  
„Ja ich verstehe. Ich weiß das dass Leben hier für dich sehr schwer ist, aber du wirst uns fehlen das weißt du."  
  
„Ja ich weiß, aber ich fürchte ich muss es tun."  
  
„Das fürchte ich auch."  
  
Die beiden waren so eben auf dem Seedeck angekommen als Darwin schon wieder mit Wasser um sich spritze.  
  
„Kann Darwin mit Lucas kommen?"  
  
„Ja Darwin du kannst mitkommen."  
  
„Toll!"der Delphin schien sich echt zu freuen.  
  
„Na los Lucas geh schon. Bevor Hudson vielleicht noch auf die Idee kommt dir denn Landurlaub weg zu nehmen."  
  
„Da haben sie recht. Ich bin schon unterwegs. Auf wiedersehen."  
  
„Machs gut Lucas und viel Glück bei der Suche nach Captain Bridger."  
  
„Danke."  
  
Dann wandte Lucas sich an Darwin: „Komm Darwin es geht los."  
  
Sofort setzte sich der Delphin in Bewegung und Lucas ging zu einem Stinger. Er setzte sich hinein und startete die Maschine und nur wenige Sekunden später war er verschwunden.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ford drehte sich um und ging auf die Brücke zurück. Auf dem Weg dorthin stieß er mit Toni zusammen der grad um eine Ecke gerannt kam.  
  
„Oh endschuldigen sie Commander."  
  
„Schon gut Toni."  
  
„Commander ich hab eine Frage. Wissen sie wo Lucas ist? Er ist gar nicht in seinem Bett."  
  
„Hat er ihnen das nicht erzählt? Lucas ist an Land wo er die Beerdigung seiner Eltern vorbereitet."  
  
„Das hat er mir gar nicht gesagt. Der ist einfach so abgehauen ohne was zu sagen."meinte Toni empört.  
  
„Vielleicht wollte er nicht darüber sprechen."  
  
„Tja gestern wollte er auch nicht, aber ich glaubte er würde heute mit mir darüber reden, aber offensichtlich hat er mit ihnen darüber gesprochen."  
  
„So würde ich das nicht sagen. Eigentlich hat der Captain es auf der Brücke rumposaunt."  
  
„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
  
„Der Captain hat Lucas so einiges an den Kopf geworfen. Und da ging es dann eben auch um den Tod seiner Eltern."  
  
„Dieser Hudson. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Muss er das immer wieder mit Lucas machen?"  
  
„Tja diesesmal hat Lucas sich gewährt und dem Captain eine verpasst."  
  
„Wie bitte? Endlich macht das mal jemand, aber das Lucas derjenige ist hätte ich nicht gedacht. Hat er denn Captain wenigstens richtig getroffen?"  
  
„Naja der Captain blutet auf jeden Fall an der Lippe."  
  
„Super!!!"  
  
„Das sollten sie vielleicht nicht zu laut sagen. Der Captain wollte Lucas denn Landurlaub verbieten. Und Lucas wollte dem Captain noch eine verpassen da musste ich dann dazwischen gehen."  
  
„Oh. Na zum Glück darf Lucas denn Landurlaub doch noch antreten."  
  
„Ja und sie sollten versuchen nicht denn gleichen Fehler wie Lucas zu machen."  
  
„Ok ich werde es versuchen."  
  
„Ich muss jetzt auf die Brücke zurück."  
  
„Warten sie!"  
  
Ford blieb abrupt stehen.  
  
„Hat Lucas denn keinen Ärger wegen der Sache bekommen?"  
  
„Zum Glück nicht. Der Captain hat Gnade wallten lassen. Aber das wird nicht immer so sein."  
  
„Verstehe."  
  
Ford drehte sich um und ging davon.  
  
Toni blieb etwas ratlos auf dem Gang zurück und fragte sich ob es Lucas wohl gut ging. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Endlich! Ich habe es geschafft. Am Dienstag hab ich meine Zwischenprüfung hinter mich gebracht. Jetzt kann ich wieder neue Kapitel schreiben. Zum Glück hab ich schon ein paar vorrätig. So ca. 7 Stück. Also werdet ihr demnächst öfter ein Update dieser Geschichte vorfinden. Und bald gibt es auch noch neue Geschichten. (neben dieser hier natürlich)  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews gehen an Jana (Danke fürs Daumen drücken), Samusa (bin bald wieder lieb zu Lucas), Yury (Danke für die Inspiration zu dieser Geschichte (das hätte ich schon früher sagen sollen. Sorry.) Ich werde das Thema „Die Wolenczak misshandeln ihren Sohn"noch einmal aufnehmen und zwar in Kapitel 7. Natürlich zu deiner und meiner Zufriedenheit. Aber das wirst du schon sehen.), Diana (Mal sehen was ich für dich tun kann. Vielleicht geht dein Wunsch Erfüllung. Wir werden sehen.) und an Yvanne.  
  
Ein besonders großer Dank geht an Kiddo die mir sehr bei ein paar Einzelheiten geholfen hat die ich für diese Geschichte gebraucht habe. Und natürlich geht auch ein Dank an Snuggles die mir einen Namen für eine Figur in dieser Geschichte überlassen hat. (Welcher wird nicht verraten, sonst ist die Spannung ja weg.)  
  
Dann wünsch ich viel Spaß beim lesen. ;-)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Lucas war an Land angekommen. Als erstes stieg er aus dem Stinger und legte seine Reisetasche auf den Boden. Er wollte sie eigentlich werfen, doch im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, das sein geliebter Computer darin war, also entschloss er sich die Reisetasche doch nicht zu werfen.  
  
Lucas atmete die frische Luft ein. Es roch nach Meer. Wie sehr hatte er das doch vermisst. Er sah sich um. Alles war hier so schön. Grüne Bäume, bunte Pflanzen, die Sonne schien auf das Meer und lies dieses funkeln und glitzern. Lucas lies sich rückwärts in den Sand fallen. Dieser war weich und warm. Er nahm eine handvoll Sand und lies diesen durch seine Finger rinnen. Dann schloss er die Augen und fing an zu träumen.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später wurde er jäh aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Und zwar von den Klickgeräuschen eines Delphines. Und zwar nicht von irgendeinem Delphin sonder von Darwin.  
  
Lucas sprang sofort auf und rannte mit allen Sachen die er am Leib hatte ins Meer.  
  
************************************************  
  
Darwin und Lucas spielten eine ganze Weile zusammen bis es langsam Mittag wurde und die Sonne heiß über ihnen stand. Ein Blick an Land erinnerte Lucas daran was er hier eigentlich wollte.  
  
„Darwin ich muss jetzt leider gehen, aber ich komme bald wieder. Versprochen. Ich muss nur erst mal meine Sachen ins Hotel bringen und einige andere Dinge erledigen. Aber in ein paar Stunden bin ich wieder da."  
  
Darwin nickte mit dem Kopf und spritzte Lucas nass.  
  
„Das bedeutet wohl das dass ok für dich ist."vermutete Lucas.  
  
Er streichelte den Kopf des Delphins, dann drehte er sich um und schwamm zurück ans Ufer.  
  
Dort angekommen nahm er sich seine Tasche und ging los. Er war klitschnass, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht ändern. Er musste erst mal in sein Hotelzimmer.  
  
Der Weg bis zum Hotel war nicht weit. Vom Strand führte ein kleiner Weg ein Stück den Berg rauf und nachdem dieser ein paar Kurven gemacht hatte und Lucas durch einen Wald voller Palmen gegangen war kam er am Eingang des Hotels an.  
  
Es war ein sehr edles Hotel. Eigentlich nicht so sein Stil, aber es war das was dem Strand am nächsten lag. Da Lucas sich während seines Landurlaubs um Darwin kümmern wollte hatte er dieses gewählt.  
  
Vor dem Eingang stand ein Mitarbeiter des Hotels. Er begrüßte alle ankommenden Gäste.  
  
Als Lucas vor ihm stand und gerade in das Hotel gehen wollte hielt der Mann ihn zurück.  
  
„Entschuldige Junge, aber so kommst du hier nicht rein. Du bist klitschnass und außerdem ist das hier kein Spielplatz für Kinder. Hier haben nur Gäste unseres Hotels Zutritt."  
  
„Ich bin ja auch Gast in diesem Hotel. Und ich kann ja wohl tragen was ich will."  
  
„Beim besten Willen. Du siehst mir nicht so aus, als ob du hier wohnen würdest. Wo sind den deine Eltern? Ich würde gern mit ihnen darüber reden, dass du hier in unserem Hotel rumschleichen möchtest. Sie sollten dir mal Manieren bei bringen. Leute einfach so anzulügen."  
  
„Ich lüge nicht. Ich wohne in diesem Hotel."mit diesen Worten griff Lucas in seine Tasche und holte seinen Ausweis raus und hielt ihn dem Mann vor die Nase.  
  
„Da sehen sie ich bin Lucas Wolenczak und ich habe hier ein Zimmer gemietet."  
  
Der Mann war geschockt und das ganze vorrangegangene Gespräch war ihm jetzt peinlich. „Oh entschuldigen sie Mr. Wolenczak. Ich habe sie nicht gleich erkannt."  
  
„Heißt das ich darf jetzt in das Hotel gehen?"  
  
„Natürlich dürfen sie das. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung."  
  
Lucas ging an dem Mann vorbei und betrat die Eingangshalle. Noch immer tropfte das Wasser von ihm herunter und er hinterlies eine lange Wasserspur auf dem Weg zur Rezeption. Die Leute, die alle vornehm angezogen waren, als ob sie nicht im Urlaub wären sonder auf eine Dinnerparty bei dem Präsidenten sahen Lucas erschrocken an.  
  
Die ersten fingen hinter seinem Rücken an zu tuscheln. Er hörte wie einige sagten das jemand wie er hier nichts zu suchen hätte. Es war eben immer das gleiche dachte sich Lucas. Die Leute gingen nur nach dem äußeren Erscheinungsbild und wenn man nicht so aussah wie sie, dann war man gleich ein Penner, der kein Geld hat. Deswegen ging Lucas nie mit auf die Partys seiner Eltern. Zum Glück hatten die immer Verständnis dafür gehabt. Seine Eltern waren nun mal in diesen Gesellschaftskreis hinein gewachsen und zum Glück gab es auch Ausnahmen die nicht so waren wie der Rest und glücklicherweise zählten seine Eltern zu diesen Ausnahmen und darüber war er immer froh gewesen.  
  
An der Rezeption angekommen betätigte Lucas die zur Verfügung stehende Klingel. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon tauchte ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug und mit einer roten Krawatte um den Hals auf.  
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?"wollte der Mann wissen.  
  
Lucas war verwundert der Mann hatte ihm nicht gleich sagen wollen das er verschwinden soll, weil er nicht angemessen gekleidet ist und zu jung ist. Noch eine Ausnahme von der Regel.  
  
Lucas lächelte den Mann freundlich an und legte ihm seinen Pass vor, den er vorsichtshalber gar nicht erst weggetan hatte. „Ich bin Lucas Wolenczak. Ich hatte mir hier ein Zimmer gemietet."  
  
„Oh ja Mr. Wolenczak. Hier füllen sie dieses Anmeldeformular aus."Der Mann legte Lucas ein Blatt und einen Stift hin, dann ging er zu dem Schrank mit den Schlüsseln und suchte den für Lucas Zimmer raus.  
  
Als Lucas das Formular ausgefüllt hatte gab er es dem Mann wieder und bekam dafür seinen Zimmerschlüssel. „Ihr Zimmer finden sie in der 7. Etage. Nehmen sie am besten denn Fahrstuhl, dann gehen sie nach rechts und immer geradeaus und am Ende des Ganges noch mal rechts, schon sind sie an ihrem Zimmer."  
  
„Danke. Ich hätte nur noch eine Frage. Habe ich auch das Zimmer mit Meerblick wie ich es gebucht habe?"  
  
„Ja natürlich!"  
  
„Vielen Danke!"Lucas hob seine Tasche auf die er auf den Boden gestellt hatte und ging in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Er drückte auf den Knopf und die Türen öffneten sich. Im Fahrstuhl wählte er die 7. Etage und folgte dann der Beschreibung des Mannes von der Rezeption.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und schon stand Lucas vor seiner Tür. Er öffnete diese und betrat sein Zimmer.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Seine Tasche legte er auf sein Bett und packte schnell ein paar Sachen aus. Natürlich als erstes seinen Computer, denn er auch gleich anschloss. Seine restlichen Sachen packte er entweder nicht aus oder warf sie achtlos in den Schrank genauso wie seine Tasche.  
  
Dann betrat er den Balkon und warf einen Blick über das Geländer. Man hatte ihm nicht zu viel versprochen. Er hatte einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf das Meer und er konnte sogar Darwin darin schwimmen sehen. Der Delphin schien glücklich und vergnügt zu sein.  
  
Lucas wandte seinen Blick ab und ging ins Bad. Dort nahm er zuerst eine ordentliche Dusche, dann zog er sich neue, trockene Sachen an. Die nassen schmiss er einfach auf den Boden.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Gern würd er jetzt mit Darwin spielen, doch erst musste er noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. Es gab jetzt noch viel zu tun. Er musste einen Sarg für seine Eltern aussuchen, mit dem Pfarrer sprechen, der die Beerdigungsrede halten sollte und außerdem musst er noch zum Notar gehen der das Erbe seiner Eltern verwaltet. Er musste Grabsteine raussuchen und noch allen Leuten bescheid sagen wann und wo die Beerdigung statt finden soll. Leider wusste er das selber noch nicht. Das alles würde nicht einfach für ihn werden. Er wünschte er hätte er hätte jemanden der ihm dabei helfen könnte. Doch denn gab es nicht. Niemand konnte ihm helfen. Er musste hier allein durch. Die einzige Person die er jetzt wirklich brauchte (eigentlich brauchte er sich schon sehr lange wollte es nur irgendwie nie so richtig war haben) war Captain Bridger. Doch dieser war verschwunden und niemand wusste wo er war.  
  
Lucas riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Er musste nun zuerst zum Notar gehen und dann musste er die Beerdigung seiner Eltern organisieren. Das passende Institut hatte er schon an Bord der SeaQuest per Computer gefunden nun musste er nur noch dorthin und die Einzelheiten besprechen. Und wenn das alles erledigt war konnte er mit Darwin spielen und dann konnte er die restlichen Tage damit verbringen den Captain zu suchen. Er wollte und musste ihn finden.  
  
Er schnappte sich schnell seine Sonnenbrille, setzte diese auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Es war heiß draußen und die Luft war schwül. Als er die nassen Sachen getragen hatte hatte er das gar nicht so genau mitbekommen, doch jetzt bekam er es dafür richtig zu spüren. Er war es nicht mehr gewöhnt soviel Sonne um sich zu haben und er war es auch nicht mehr gewöhnt, dass alles so hell war. Zu lange war er auf der SeaQuest gewesen, ohne das er an Land konnte.  
  
Sein erster Weg führte Lucas zu einem Notar. Dieser war für den Nachlas der Wolenczaks verantwortlich. Lucas wurde bereits auf der SeaQuest mitgeteilt, das seine Eltern vor langer Zeit ein Testament gemacht hatten.  
  
Im Büro des Notars kam sich Lucas fremd vor. Alles war zu ordentlich, einfach nicht sein Stil.  
  
„So Mr. Wolenczak haben sie ihren Ausweis dabei. Ich muss überprüfen ob sie der sind, der sie vorgeben zu sein. Ihre Eltern hatten Geld und viele möchten dieses gern haben."  
  
Lucas holte seinen Ausweis aus der Hosentasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Der Notar betrachtete diesen genau und sah dann Lucas an.  
  
„Sie sehen mir aber nicht so aus als ob sie 32 wären. Sie sehen mir aus als wären sie erst 22!"  
  
Lucas seufzte. Wieder jemand der ihn für jünger hielt. Warum war er auch in den 10 Jahren die die SeaQuest verschwunden war nicht gealtert? „Ich weiß das ich jung aussehe, aber dieser Ausweis ist echt."  
  
„Naja ich will ihnen mal glauben."  
  
Der Notar machte eine Pause und suchte einen versiegelten Umschlag heraus. „Das ist das Testament ihrer Eltern."  
  
„Da sie der einzige lebende Verwandte sind, sind sie auch der einzige der bei der Testamentseröffnung dabei sein darf.  
  
Mit einem Messer entfernte der Notar vorsichtig das Siegel vom Umschlag. Dann holte er ein Papier heraus. Der Mann räusperte sich bevor er anfing das Testament vorzulesen.  
  
„Hiermit bestimmen wir Lawrence Wolenczak und Cynthia Wolenczak das unser Sohn Lucas Wolenczak unser gesamtes Vermögen erben wird. Unser Haus, unser Geld, alles was wir besitzen. Es steht ihm alles zur freien Verfügung außer dem Geld das langfristig auf der Bank für ihn angelegt wurde. Wenn er das richtig Alter erreicht hat wird er von der Bank eine Nachricht erhalten. Lucas muss nur eine Bedingung erfüllen bevor er das Geld erhalten kann. Wir möchten das er unsere Beerdigung übernimmt. Wir haben es ihm nie gesagt, aber wie sind der Kirche beigetreten und möchten gern auf ihrem Friedhof begraben werden. Die Adresse und die Telefonnummer des Pfarrers haben wir beigelegt. Wenn dieser Wunsch erfüllt ist soll Lucas unser Vermögen bekommen. Das Geld was auf der Bank seit seiner Geburt für ihn gespart wird hat jetzt einen Wert von 2 Millionen Dollar. Denn Wert unseres restlichen Besitzes wird der Notar mitteilen. Zum Schluss möchten wir nur noch sagen, das wir Lucas immer geliebt haben und auch immer lieben werden. Lucas war unsere ein und alles. Wir hoffen das er immer glücklich sein wird."  
  
Der Notar machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
„So lautet das Testament. Willst du das Erbe annehmen?"  
  
Lucas nickte. Was sollte er sonst machen? Das Erbe ausschlagen?  
  
Der Notar nahm dies zur Kenntnis.  
  
„Den Geldbetrag von dem deine Eltern sprachen denn werd ich dir jetzt nennen. Ihr gegenwärtiges Vermögen ohne das auf der Bank für dich angelegte beläuft sich auf 10 Millionen Dollar. Dazu kommt noch das Haus, eure Jacht und die Labore von deinen Eltern. Also kommen noch mal ca. 5 Millionen Dollar dazu."  
  
Lucas konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Mund stand weit offen. Er wusste das seine Eltern Geld hatten, aber so viel.  
  
„Tja mein Junge du bist jetzt reich."  
  
„Ich glaub es nicht. Sie müssen sich täuschen meine Eltern haben nicht so viel Geld"  
  
„Ich täusche mich nicht. Ich bin die Rechnung mehrmals durchgegangen. Sie stimmt. Sobald die Beerdigung vorüber ist werden alle Gegenstände auf dich umgeschrieben und das Geld wird dann auf dein Konto überwiesen. Wenn du willst helfe ich dir es zu verwalten und ich kann dir auch einen guten Bänker empfehlen der dir helfen kann. Denn das ist eine Menge Geld."  
  
„Ich werd drüber nachdenken."sagte Lucas geistesabwesend. „Ich muss jetzt wieder los."  
  
„Warte noch du musst hier noch unterschreiben."Der Notar deutet auf ein Schriftstück. Und reichte Lucas einen Stift.  
  
Lucas nahm den Stift und unterschrieb, dann verlies er fast fluchtartig das Gebäude.  
  
So viel Geld hatte er nicht erwartet. Damit war er einfach überfordert.  
  
Schnell strich er alle Gedanken beiseite. Jetzt war keine Zeit über so etwas nachzudenken. Jetzt musste er erst all die anderen Dinge erledigen.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Nachdem Lucas ca. 15 Minuten gelaufen war hatte er das Beerdigungsinstitut erreicht. Von außen sah es sehr freundlich aus. Man konnte nicht richtig erkennen das es wirklich ein Beerdigungsinstitut war. Nur das Schild über der Eingangstür verriet es. Das Haus vor dem Lucas stand war in einem weiß- gelb angestrichen. Vor den Fenstern hingen weiße Gardinen und im Vorgarten standen viele schöne Blumen. Das einzige was dieses traute Bild wirklich trübte war der Leichenwagen der am Straßenrand vor dem Haus parkte.  
  
Eine Weile blieb Lucas stehen und starrte auf das Schild über der Tür. „Ruhe in Frieden – Beerdigungsinstitut"stand darauf. Der Name war nicht wirklich das tollste, aber der Service soll dafür einmalig sein und Lucas war froh, das er dieses Unternehmen gewählt hatte. Er konnte sich eine ganze Zeit lang nicht entscheiden. Sollte er reingehen oder nicht? Würde er das jetzt schon schaffen? Aber er musste, er musste es schaffen. Das war er seinen Eltern schuldig. Er musst seinen Eltern ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllen.  
  
Gerade als er die Treppen hinaufsteigen wollte hörte er wie man seinen Namen rief. „Mr. Wolenczak, Mr. Wolenczak."Die Rufe schienen von verschiedenen Personen und aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen zu kommen.  
  
Lucas drehte sich um und riss seine Augen geschockt auf. Was er da sah konnte er einfach nicht glauben. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
  
Mindestens 20 Reporter rannten auf Lucas zu. Sie hielten Mikrophone oder Aufnahmegeräte in der Hand.  
  
Die ersten Fragen brachen über Lucas herein. „Mr. Wolenczak, Mr. Wolenczak. Wie geht es ihnen nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern?"  
  
„Wie wird die Beerdigung aussehen?"  
  
„Wer wird zur Beerdigung da sein?"  
  
Lucas konnte nicht antworten. Er war wie gelähmt. Wie konnten diese Reporter ihn so was fragen. Diese Sachen gingen sie nichts an. Doch die Fragen hörten nicht auf. Plötzlich drängelte sich ein Reporter durch die Massen und stand direkt vor Lucas und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Mr. Wolenczak stimmt es das sie froh sind, dass ihre Eltern tot sind, weil die sie immer geschlagen haben?"  
  
Lucas war geschockt. Sein Mund stand weit offen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann hatte er sich gefangen und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus.  
  
„Wie können sie es wagen so etwas zu behaupten? Ich habe meine Eltern geliebt und liebe sie noch. Sie haben mich nie geschlagen, sondern immer gut behandelt."  
  
„Dann stimmt es also nicht das ihre Eltern sie einfach auf ein U-Boot verfrachtet haben obwohl sie noch ein Kind waren ...äh sind?"  
  
„Ersten nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich wollte auf das U-Boot und meine Eltern haben es mir erlaubt, worüber ich sehr froh bin. Und zweitens bin ich kein Kind mehr und jetzt lassen sie mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Lucas rannte die Treppen zu der Tür des Beerdigungsinstituts hoch und öffnete diese hastig. Er huschte durch den kleinen Spalt und schloss sie hinter sich.  
  
Die Reporter rannten ihm nach und versuchten mit aller Macht die Türklinke runterzudrücken.  
  
Lucas stemmte sich so gut es ging dagegen, aber es sah so aus als ob er den Kampf verlieren würde. Plötzlich stand ein älterer Mann neben ihm der sich mit gegen die Tür lehnte und dann das Schloss rumdrehte. Die Tür war versperrt. Der Mann zog die Rollläden an den Fenstern und der Tür runter, damit niemand hineinsehen konnte.  
  
Lucas drehte sich um: „Danke das sie mir geholfen haben."  
  
„Kein Problem. Das hab ich gern gemacht. Diese Reporter sind wie die Assgeier. Du bist Lucas Wolenczak stimmts?"  
  
„Ja, wollen sie etwa auch ein Interview von mir?"  
  
„Nein, keine Angst. Aber man kennt dich halt. Du bist seit gestern das Thema Nummer eins in dieser Stadt."  
  
„Warum?"wollte Lucas wissen.  
  
Der Mann ging an seinen Schreibtisch holte eine Zeitung hervor und drückte sie Lucas in die Hand: „Da lies!"  
  
Auf dem Titelblatt war ein Bild von Lucas und seinen Eltern. Als Überschrift stand da 'Wolenczaks bei Flugzeugabsturz gestorben. Sohn jetzt Weise!'  
  
„Ich glaub es nicht. Die haben aus uns ne Titelgeschichte gemacht."meinte Lucas wütend.  
  
„Nicht nur die. Alle Zeitungen haben darüber berichtet. Und die Fernseh- und Radiosender auch."  
  
Lucas lies sich fassungslos auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Das kann nicht sein. Was geht es die Leute an was in unserer Familie passiert?"  
  
„Hör zu, deine Eltern standen im Licht der Öffentlichkeit. Sie waren angesehene Wissenschaftler und überall bekannt. Da wollen natürlich alle etwas über ihren Tod wissen. Ob es sie was angeht oder nicht, dass ist denen egal."  
  
Lucas nickte nur.  
  
„Kann ich dir was anbieten mein Junge."  
  
„Ja gern, was zu trinken wenn es geht."  
  
„Kein Problem."Schon war der ältere Mann verschwunden und kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand und überreichte es Lucas.  
  
Lucas nahm einen großen Schluck.  
  
„Wie heißen sie eigentlich?"  
  
„Ich bin Herbert Schmidt."  
  
„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Meinen Namen wissen sie ja schon."  
  
Herr Schmidt schmunzelte ein wenig und nickte dabei. „Wenn ich richtig annehme, dann bist du nicht zufällig hier gelandet."  
  
„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich möchte das sie die Beerdigung ausstatten."  
  
„Das mach ich gerne. Wollen wir gleich mit dem besprechen anfangen oder willst du ein anderes Mal wieder kommen?"  
  
„Nein lieber gleich. Ich komme im Moment sowieso nicht raus."  
  
„Da hast du wohl recht. Ok womit wollen wir anfangen?" „Ich weiß nicht mit den Särgen vielleicht?"  
  
„Gut können wir machen. Aber bevor ich es vergesse möchte ich dir noch mein herzliches Beileid ausdrücken. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."  
  
„Danke. Das ist nett."  
  
Der Mann stand auf und lief zu einem Schrank, aus dem er einige Proschüren holte. Diese legte er vor Lucas auf den Tisch.  
  
„Ok hör zu. Ich werde dir helfen alles rauszusuchen. Sowas ist nicht leicht für einen jungen Mann, vor allem nicht wenn es um die eigenen Eltern geht. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Meine Eltern sind auch gestorben als ich noch sehr jung war."  
  
„Oh das tut mir leid für sie."  
  
„Schon gut. Das ist jetzt schon lange her. Irgendwann vergeht der Schmerz und man denkt nur noch an das Gute zurück was einmal war. Hast du denn eine Vorstellung wie alles sein soll?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Ich hab erst gestern davon erfahren und hatte noch keine Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen."  
  
„Ich verstehe. Natürlich sollte es nicht zu teuer sein."  
  
„Das Geld ist völlig egal. Sie wissen wohl doch nicht so viel über meine Eltern. Sie haben sehr viel Geld. Ich meine sie hatten sehr viel Geld. Ich will nur, das es schön wird."  
  
„Ok, dann lass uns anfangen."  
  
Herr Schmidt schlug den ersten Katalog auf. Und suchte schon mal ein paar schöne Modele raus während Lucas nun der festen Überzeugung war das er genau das richtige Institut ausgesucht hatte.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie alles beisammen hatten, doch dann war Lucas sehr zufrieden mit seiner Auswahl. Herr Schmidt hatte ihm sehr dabei geholfen.  
  
Lucas hatte sich dazu entschlossen eine neue Variante von Sarg zu nehmen. Früher gab es immer nur die Särge für eine Person, doch jetzt gab es welche für 2 Personen. So einen hatte er für seine Eltern gewählt. Der Sarg war weiß und aus Eichenholz. Innen war er mit weichem, weißen Polster ausgestattet. Außen hatte der Sarg goldene Griffe zum tragen.  
  
Lucas hatte sich entschlossen die Eltern nicht von Grabträgern tragen zu lassen, sondern den Sarg von einer weißen Kutsche mit 2 weißen davor gespannten Pferden tragen zu lassen.  
  
Die Wolenczak's sollten auf dem Friedhof in der Nähe ihrer Villa begraben werden.  
  
Bei der Beerdigung sollte das Grab mit Tulpen und Rosen geschmückt sein und jeder Trauergast sollte zwei gelbe Rosen erhalten um diese ins Grab werfen zu können.  
  
Am Ende der Beerdigung sollte es kein Traueressen geben. Lucas war schon mal bei so etwas dabei gewesen als seine Oma starb und auf dieser Feier taten alle so als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Das wollte Lucas einfach nicht. Außerdem war er schon immer der Ansicht, dass man nicht feiern sollte wenn jemand stirbt.  
  
Die Beerdigung sollte im engsten Freundeskreis stattfinden. Und Lucas wollte mit Hilfe der Adressbücher seiner Eltern die wichtigsten Leute raussuchen. Verwandte gab es leider nicht mehr, außer Lucas. Und so waren es eben die Freunde die Abschied von seinen Eltern nehmen sollten.  
  
Lucas bestellte noch ein paar Wachleute die verhindern sollten, dass irgendwelche Presse zur Beerdigung kommt oder Fotos davon macht. Er war der Ansicht das würde alles entweihen.  
  
Als letztes bekam Lucas noch eine Telefonnummer von dem Pfarrer der auf dem Friedhof auf dem seine Eltern begraben werden sollten die Rede halten sollte.  
  
Zur Verabschiedung versprach der Mann hoch und heilig der Presse kein Wort zu sagen und Lucas lud ihn auf die Beerdigung ein. Er fand dieser Mann hatte das Recht dabei sein zu dürfen, weil er ihm so geholfen hatte.  
  
Als sie mit allem fertig waren ging Lucas zur Tür und sah hinter die Rollläden. Die Reporter standen noch immer da und es wurde langsam spät. Lucas wollte heute noch zu Darwin.  
  
„Die sind immer noch da."beschwerte sich Lucas.  
  
„Du wirst da wohl durchmüssen. Es gibt hier keinen Hinterausgang. Tut mir leid."  
  
„Na gut. Bis bald."  
  
„Machs gut. Viel Glück."  
  
„Danke!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Lucas öffnete die Tür und schon stürmten alle auf ihn ein. Wieder stellten sie ihm hunderte Fragen. Doch Lucas reagierte nicht. Er quetschte sich nur irgendwie durch die Menge und als er ihr Ende erreicht hatte rannte er los.  
  
Er bog um viele Ecken und rannte so schnell er konnte. Irgendwann versteckte er sich in einer Nische die in einer Gasse lag. Er sah die Reporter vorbeirennen. Er hatte sie endlich abgehängt.  
  
Total außer Atem wollte er sich gerade hinsetzten als sein Blick auf das Ende er Gase fiel. Er konnte da ein kleines Tor sehen und dahinter konnte er ein kleines Stück Meer ausmachen. Sofort dachte er an Darwin und ging den Weg entlang.  
  
Er öffnete das kleine Tor und schon stand er mitten im Sand. Das Meer lag groß und prachtvoll vor ihm. Er konnte den Delphin schon im Wasser springen sehen. Mit schnellem Schritt ging er näher ans Wasser heran. Dann setzte er sich keuchend in den weißen Sand.  
  
Er musste sich erst einmal ausruhen. Er lies sich auf den Rücken fallen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er wieder etwas. Jemand rief wieder seinen Namen. Schnell riss er die Augen auf. Ob die Reporter ihn schon wieder gefunden hatten? Er sah sich um konnte aber nichts entdecken. Wieder hörte er es. Irgendjemand rief hier die ganze Zeit: „Lucas, Lucas!"  
  
Irgendwie kam ihm diese Stimme bekannt vor. Je näher sie kam umso mehr überlegte er wem sie wohl gehörte. Nun war sie ganz nah und endlich erkannte Lucas sie. *Das ist doch...* dachte Lucas. Ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Wieder drehte er sich um, er hatte sich nicht verhört. Er sprang auf und lief der Person die ihn gerufen hatte entgegen. Er umarmte sie und riss die Person fast zu Boden.  
  
„Schön dich wieder zu sehen Lucas. Ich hab dich so vermisst."  
  
Lucas konnte nicht antworten er wollte einfach nur im Arm gehalten werden.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile in der Umarmung antwortete Lucas doch noch: „Ich hab sie auch vermisst. Ich bin so froh sie endlich wiederzuhaben. Es ist so schade das sie nicht mehr auf der SeaQuest sind."  
  
„Ja das find ich auch. Aber so sehr fehlt mir die SeaQuest gar nicht. Nur du hast mir so gefehlt. Du weißt das du für mich immer wie ein Sohn warst." 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8  
  
„Ich weiß. Sie waren auch immer wie eine Mutter für mich."sagte Lucas zu Dr. Kristin Westphalen.  
  
Lucas umarmte die zierliche Person vor sich immer noch. Diese befreite sich dann aber aus der Umarmung. *Komisch. Lucas mochte es doch sonst nie wenn man ihn zu lang umarmte und jetzt kann er nicht genug davon bekommen.* wunderte sich Kristin.  
  
„Lucas ist alles ok bei dir?"wollte sie nun wissen.  
  
Lucas senkte seinen Kopf zu Boden. „Klar mir geht es gut."  
  
Kristin versuchte ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und plötzlich entdeckte sie ein Träne die seine Wange runterlief.  
  
„Dir geht es nicht gut. Du weinst ja."  
  
„Ich hab was ins Auge bekommen."  
  
„Lucas du konntest mir früher schon nichts vormachen und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
Lucas wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah Kristin nun ins Gesicht.  
  
„Können wir uns hinsetzten?"wollte Lucas wissen.  
  
„Natürlich. Lass uns da hinter gehen."Kristin zeigte auf eine kleine Sanddüne an deren Vorderseite eine Windgeschützte Ecke war. Diese zeigte zum Meer hin. Am Hang der Sanddüne wuchsen ein paar Gräser wild durcheinander.  
  
Lucas ging voraus. Und während er auf die Sanddüne zulief stieg ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in Kristin auf. Sie hatte Lucas nie weinen gesehen. Natürlich war er mal deprimiert, aber es war nie wirklich schlimm gewesen und selbst die schlimmsten Katastrophen die sie beide erlebt hatten, hatten ihn nie zum verzweifeln gebracht. Doch jetzt...  
  
Lucas saß bereits als Kristin sich neben ihm niederließ. Während sie noch überlegte wie sie nun das Gespräch anfangen sollte zog der Junge neben ihr eine kleine Metallschachtel aus seiner Hosentasche. Er öffnete diese und holte etwas längliches heraus. Kristin erkannte schnell, das es eine Zigarette war. Gleich hatte Lucas auch ein Feuerzeug bei der Hand und schon war die Zigarette angezündet.  
  
„Seit wann rauchst du denn? Ich dachte du hältst das für schädlich und ungesund."  
  
„Ich hab meine Meinung eben geändert."  
  
Das machte Kristin noch misstrauischer. Sie wusste wie sehr Lucas gegen das rauchen war. Sein Großvater war an Lungenkrebs gestorben. Er hatte viel zu viel geraucht und so hatte Lucas es sich angewöhnt jedem den er rauchen sah einen Vortrag über die Schädlichkeit zuhalten.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"wollte Dr. Westphalen nun endlich wissen.  
  
„Haben sie es noch nicht im Fernsehen gesehen oder in der Zeitung gelesen?"  
  
„Da muss ich dich enttäuschen ich hab so viel zu tun, da hab ich keine Zeit für so was. Nun rück endlich mit der Sprache raus."drängte Kristin.  
  
Mit einem Kloß im Hals antwortete Lucas: „Meine Eltern sind tot."  
  
Dr. Westphalen Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Oh Lucas das tut mir so leid für dich. Wie konnte das nur passieren?"  
  
„Ihr Flugzeug ist abgestürzt. Sie wollten grad von den Flitterwochen heimkehren."Lucas schnipste den übriggebliebenen Zigarettenstummel weg.  
  
Kristin nahm den Jungen in den Arm. Und streichelte mit ihrer Hand langsam seinen Rücken.  
  
„Wissen sie mein Leben verlief in letzter Zeit ziemlich schlecht. Es ist nicht nur der Tod meiner Eltern."  
  
„Möchtest du es mir erzählen?"  
  
Lucas nickte und fing an Kristin alles zu erzählen. Und diese hörte aufmerksam zu während sie immer ihren auf Lucas Schulter hatte, der seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter gelehnt hatte.  
  
Kristin unterbrach ihn nicht. Was sie hörte schockte sie. Was musste Lucas alles durchgemacht haben. Westphalen hatte den neuen Captain der SeaQuest früher kennengelernt. Damals schien er nicht so zu sein wie Lucas ihn beschrieb, doch sie glaubte dem Jungen. Lucas würde nie lügen.  
  
Lucas erzählt ihr von dem Besuch beim Beerdigungsinstitut und all den Reportern. Irgendwann war er so erschöpft das er mit dem Kopf auf Kristins Schoss einfach einschlief.  
  
********************************************  
  
Es war inzwischen dunkel und ein eisiger Wind zog vom Meer in Richtung Land hinüber. Kristin war kalt, aber sie wollte Lucas nicht wecken, der noch immer friedlich schlief. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Plötzlich öffnete Lucas die Augen.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber hier ist es eiskalt geworden. Bist du einverstanden wenn wir gehen?"  
  
„Ja. Können sie heut Nacht bei mir im Hotel schlafen? Ich möchte nicht so gern allein sein."  
  
„Das ist kein Problem, aber ab morgen kommst du mit zu mir nachhause. Ich lasse dich doch nicht hier im Hotel wohnen. Das ist eh nicht dein Stil. Und mein Haus ist auch nicht weit weg vom Meer, falls du dir das Sorgen macht."  
  
„Ok schon überredet."Lucas warf noch einen Blick aufs Meer, Darwin war nicht zu sehen. Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit Kristin in zum Hotel.  
  
************************************************  
  
Als sie auf seinem Zimmer ankamen ging Lucas zum Kühlschrank und holte etwas zu Trinken für sich und Westphalen.  
  
„Diese Leute hier im Hotel machen mich noch ganz verrückt. Haben sie gesehen, wie die uns angestarrt haben als wir reinkamen? Das gleiche haben die auch heut früh gemacht. Als ob es so schlimm wäre mit nassen Sachen ins Hotel zu gehen."  
  
„Mit nassen Sachen?"  
  
„Ich war schwimmen mit Darwin. Da wird man nun mal nass."  
  
„Lucas du bist unverbesserlich."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Wie geht es Darwin überhaupt?"wollte Kristin wissen.  
  
„Eigentlich ganz gut wenn wir davon absehen das der Captain ihn von Bord vertreiben will."  
  
„Was will er?"  
  
„Das hab ich ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Der Captain kann Darwin nicht leiden und meinte er sei froh das ich ihn mit an Land nehme, weil er dann seine Ruhe vor ihm hätte. Als er so über Darwin sprach musste ich ihm 'leider' eine verpassen."  
  
„Ich kenn dich ja gar nicht so. Früher hättest du so was nie getan."  
  
„Zeiten ändern sich."antwortete Lucas trocken.  
  
Die Sorgen um Lucas stiegen immer mehr in Kristin auf, doch sie versuchte das so gut wie möglich zu verheimlichen.  
  
************************************************  
  
Lucas schlief ganz Gentleman auf der Couch und überlies Dr. Westphalen das Bett.  
  
************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lucas schon sehr früh auf. Zu früh für seinen Geschmack. gerade wollte er aufstehen als Kristin mit einem Tablett um die Ecke kam.  
  
„Morgen Lucas. Ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht."  
  
„Oh toll!"rief der Junge begeistert. Und griff gleich nach dem ersten Brötchen.  
  
Er fing an genüsslich das Essen in sich reinzustopfen während Kristin ganz Hausfrau die Betten bzw. die Couch machte.  
  
Nachdem Lucas mit essen fertig war ging er zu Kristin die immer noch eifrig das Bett aufschüttelte.  
  
„Dr. Westphalen? Ich hätte da eine ziemlich wichtige Frage oder eher Bitte."  
  
„Um was geht's denn?"  
  
„Währen sie damit einverstanden mich auf die Beerdigung meiner Eltern zu begleiten?"  
  
„Natürlich werde ich dich begleiten."  
  
„Danke!"  
  
Lucas warf einen traurigen Blick auf den Boden.  
  
„Du hast doch noch etwas auf dem Herzen, oder?"  
  
„Ja, ich wollte sie schon gestern Abend fragen, aber ich wusste immer nicht wie. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, ob der Captain, ich meine wo..."Lucas unterbrach sich selbst und schaute stumm zur Seite.  
  
Kristin wusste genau was er damit meinte. „Du willst wissen ob ich weiß wo der Captain ist, stimmts?"  
  
Auf einmal sprudelten die Worte nur so aus Lucas' Mund. „Ja! Bitte wenn sie irgendwas wissen, dann müssen sie es mir sagen. Sie und der Captain sie standen sich doch so nahe."  
  
„Lucas ich..." 


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9  
  
„Ich kann dir leider keine guten Nachrichten geben. Der Captain und ich wir standen uns nach einer Weile nicht mehr so nah wie du glaubst. Wir haben uns einfach wieder auseinander gelebt. Als wir nicht mehr jeden Tag zusammen waren, wie auf der SeaQuest, wurde alles ziemlich schwierig. Jeder hatte seinen eigenen Beruf und sein Privatleben. Irgendwann konnten wir all diese Dinge nicht mehr unter einen Hut bringen, also haben wir Abstand voneinander genommen. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass Nathan schon seit langer Zeit verschwunden ist. Ich weiß nicht wohin, ich weiß nicht warum.  
  
„Meinen sie er ist vielleicht tot?"  
  
„Ich glaube fest daran das er es nicht ist."  
  
„Woher wollen sie wissen das er nicht tot ist? Jetzt wo er bei seinem Sohn sein könnte und seinem Enkel warum sollte er nicht bei ihnen sein wollen?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Vielleicht kann er nicht bei ihnen sein. Von seinem Sohn weiß er noch nicht einmal das dieser noch lebt. Er hat es zwar vermutet, weil sonst ja kein Enkel existieren würde, aber sicher war er sich nie."  
  
„Ja, aber sie wissen so gut wie ich das der Captain nie seinen Enkel im Stich lassen würde."  
  
„Da hast du Recht, aber willst du glauben das er tot ist?"  
  
„Nein will ich nicht und deshalb will ich auch die restlichen Tage die ich noch an Land bin damit verbringen nach dem Captain zu suchen."  
  
„Wo willst du denn da anfangen? Er kann überall sein."  
  
„Ich hab an Bord der SeaQuest schon im Internet nachgeforscht, aber da konnte ich leider gar nichts über den Captain finden. Allerdings habe ich mir überlegt noch einmal zu Robert auf die Insel zu gehen. Vielleicht weiß der inzwischen was, das wir nicht wissen."  
  
„Denkst du nicht, er hätte uns bescheid gesagt, wenn er was erfahren hätte?"  
  
„Wahrscheinlich schon, aber ich will es zumindest versuchen."  
  
„Ok ich komm mit und helfe dir."  
  
„Das müssen sie nicht."  
  
„Ich mach das aber gern. Ich vermisse Nathan genauso wie du und ich wäre froh wenn wir ihn finden würden."  
  
„Ok, dann lassen sie uns gleich anfangen."  
  
„Jetzt gleich?"  
  
„Ja, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Ich muss nur vorher schnell mit dem Pfarrer reden wegen der Grabrede und dann muss ich noch Darwin bescheid sagen damit er uns zur Insel folgt."  
  
„Ok, dann geh du schon vor und ich kläre das mit meiner Arbeit und sag denen, das ich ein paar Tage frei brauche."  
  
Während Lucas sich schnell etwas anzog machte sich Kristin auf den Weg zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Sorry das es so lange keine Updates mehr gab, aber ich habe erst mal alle Fehler aus dieser Geschichte gemacht. Leider muss ich zugeben, dass es in dieser Geschichte viele davon gab. In erster Linie habe ich die Rechtschreibefehler rausgemacht. Und dann noch die folgenden: Kapitel 3: Hier habe ich noch einmal genauer beschrieben wie Lucas auf die SeaQuest gekommen. Das seine Eltern ihm das zum Geburtstag geschenkt haben. (Habe erfahren das ich es etwas undurchsichtig gemacht habe.)  
  
Kapitel 4: Hier habe ich beschrieben, warum Lucas für seinen Angriff auf Hudson keine Strafe bekommen hat. (Das hatte ich beim letzten Mal vergessen.)  
  
Kapitel 6: Ich habe das Alter von Lucas verändert. Von 29 auf 32, weil es sonst den Lauf der Geschichte durcheinander gebracht hätte. Wenn Lucas noch 29 gewesen wäre hätte die ganze Erzählung die ich schon geschrieben hatte nicht mehr geklappt.  
  
Kapitel 9: Hier hab ich die Sache mit Nathans Verschwinden noch mal anders formuliert. Es ist nicht so gewesen, dass er auf einmal tot war, sondern weil er so lang verschwunden war langsam Vermutungen aufkamen das er tot sein könnte. Aber bis jetzt gibt es weder einen Beweis für sein Leben noch für seinen Tod. (Viele haben mir gesagt das der Anfang dieses Kapitels etwas undurchsichtig war, deshalb hab ich ihn noch mal bearbeitet. Ich hoffe das es jetzt besser zu verstehen ist.)  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Lucas machte sich als erstes auf den Weg zur Kirche um den Pfarrer zu treffen.  
  
Als er an der Kirche ankam öffnete er zuerst ein Tor aus Metall, dann lief er durch den bepflanzten Friedhof bis er an der Tür zur Kirche ankam. Er öffnete diese mit einem kräftigen Stoß.  
  
Plötzlich riss er seine Augen weit auf.  
  
So etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Eine wahrer Augenöffner. Gar keine Frage."sagte Lucas vor sich hin.  
  
„Schön nicht war?"meinte eine Stimme aus der Ecke.  
  
Lucas suchte erschrocken den Raum ab. „Wer hatte das gerade gesagt?"In einer dunklen Ecke stand ein Mann der nun in den Lichtschein trat den die Fenster spendeten. Lucas erkannte sofort das es der Pfarrer war.  
  
„Sie sind bestimmt der Pfarrer. Ich bin..."  
  
„Lucas Wolenczak!"  
  
„Ja stimmt. Sie lesen wohl auch Zeitung?"  
  
„Erstens das und außerdem haben sie einen Termin bei mir."  
  
„Ja richtig. Das hier ist eine sehr schöne Kirche."  
  
"Danke. Sie können sich gern genauer umsehen."  
  
Lucas nickte und ging los.  
  
Als erstes betrachtete er sich die Fenster genauer. Auf den Fensterscheiben waren einige Bilder aus der Bibel dargestellt z.B. Jesus am Kreuz, das Abendmahl, die Geburt von Jesus und ein paar andere Dinge. Die Scheiben waren aus buntem Glas durch die Sonnenstrahlen glitzerte.  
  
Als nächstes viel Lucas Blick auf die Deckenmalerei. Wieder waren Bilder aus der Bibel zu sehen. Alles war Detailgetreu gemalt worden. Lucas war beeindruckt.  
  
Dann viel ihm das Kreuz auf, dass hinter dem Altar stand. Es stellte die Szene von Jesus Kreuzigung dar. Es war mit Abstand das beste in der ganzen Kirche. Das Kreuz war mit Gold verziert und Jesus wurde in wunderschönen Farben dargestellt. Man konnte den Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht richtig erkennen. Lucas wusste gleich das derjenige der dieses Werk hervorgebracht hatte ein wahrer Meister sein musste.  
  
„Das ist unglaublich hier. So was hab ich noch nie gesehen."  
  
„Sie waren wohl noch nie in einer Kirche oder? Die meisten Kirchen sehen aus wie diese hier."  
  
„Nein ich muss leider zugeben, das ich noch nie in einer Kirche war. Meine Eltern wollten aber auf dem Friedhof begraben werden. Ich hab nicht gewusst das sie der Kirch angehören."  
  
„Oh sie sind schon lange hier Mitglieder. Es wunderte mich das sie nie ihren Sohn mitgebracht haben. Aber nun zum eigentlichen Thema. Es geht um die Rede die ich am Grab ihrer Eltern halten soll."  
  
Lucas nickte.  
  
„Gut dann kommen sie mit in mein Büro, dort können wir alles besprechen."  
  
Der Pfarrer verschwand durch eine Seitentür aus der Kirche und Lucas folgte ihm.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Das Büro war nicht sehr groß, aber gemütlich. Der Pfarrer bot Lucas einen Platz an und der setzte sich.  
  
„Ich hab mir schon was für ihre Eltern überlegt. Ich geh davon aus, dass sie nicht wissen, was in der Grabrede enthalten sein sollte."  
  
„Da haben sie recht. Ich hab keine Ahnung was man in einer Grabrede sagt."  
  
„Ich bin der Meinung ein Stück aus der Bibel ist wohl das beste. Ich hätte da auch ein paar zur Auswahl die ich ihnen gern vortragen kann."  
  
„Ja das wäre gut. Könnte man es auch noch einrichten, das die Trauergäste Zeit haben noch ein paar eigene Wort zu sagen?"  
  
„Natürlich das ist gar kein Problem."  
  
„Schön!"  
  
Lucas druckste etwas herum und kaute nervös an seinen Fingernägeln. „Entschuldigen sie Herr Pfarrer wäre es in Ordnung wenn ich die Bibeltexte mitnehme und mir dann einen aussuche, oder soll ich das gleich hier machen?"  
  
„Oh! Natürlich kannst du sie mitnehmen. Lass dir ruhig Zeit und such dir den richtigen Text aus. Ich brauch aber eine Entscheidung spätestens am Morgen der Beerdigung."  
  
„In Ordnung. Danke!"  
  
„Kein Problem."Der Pfarrer kramte in einer Schublade und gab Lucas dann einen Hefter.  
  
„Hier drin sind die Texte."  
  
„Gut danke. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich habe noch viel zu erledigen."  
  
„Natürlich. Du kannst ruhigen gehen. Wir haben ja alles besprochen. Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Tagen ok?"  
  
„Ja bis dann."  
  
Lucas stand auf und verlies den Raum.  
  
*********************************************  
  
An der frischen Luft angekommen atmete er tief durch. Das ganze war schwer für ihn, aber er war froh, das er es geschafft hatte mit dem Pfarrer zu sprechen ohne das er weinen musste. Doch jetzt ging das nicht mehr. Die Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Eine Weile ging Lucas noch auf dem Friedhof spazieren und sah sich die Gräber an. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Darwin.  
  
********************************************  
  
Als er am Strand ankam sah er Kristin in der Nähe des Wassers sitzen. Sie hatte einen Stift in der Hand und ein Block Papier lag auf ihren Knien.  
  
„Hallo Dr.! Ich bin wieder da."  
  
„Hallo Lucas! Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
„Ganz gut. Der Pfarrer hat mir ein paar Texte für die Rede gegeben. Wollen sie später eine passende mit mir zusammen raussuchen?"  
  
„Ja gerne."  
  
„Haben sie denn ihren Urlaub bekommen?"  
  
„Zum Glück hat es geklappt. Obwohl die mich erst nicht gehen lassen wollten, aber dann hab ich gesagt, das es eine Familienangelegenheit ist und da haben sie mir ganz schnell frei gegeben."sagte Kristin zufrieden.  
  
„Das ist schön. Was machen sie da eigentlich?"  
  
„Ich dachte ich helfe dir ein bisschen. Also hab ich mir schon mal überlegt wie man die Einladungskarten formulieren kann. Und heute Abend wird ich sie fertig machen und verteilen."  
  
„Wow das ist echt super von ihnen. Sie sind mir eine große Hilfe. Ich hab einfach zu viel zu tun."  
  
„Das mach ich doch gern. Aber jetzt solltest du deine Zeit wohl erst einmal deinem Freund im Meer widmen."meinte Kristin und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wasser.  
  
„Da haben sie recht."Lucas zog sich schnell seine Hose und sein T-Shirt aus. Vorsorglich hatte er heute früh gleich die Badehose drunter gezogen. Dann rannte er ins Meer.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Nachdem er eine Weile mit Darwin rumgetollt hatte kam er an Land zurück.  
  
„Ich hab ihm gesagt das wir uns in einer Stunde auf den Weg zu Bridgers Insel machen."  
  
Kristin nickte. Dann hielt sie Lucas ihren Block entgegen. „Sie mal, wie findest du das?"  
  
„Hey das sieht klasse aus. Der Text ist auch gut. Ich denke so können wir sie verteilen. Wir sollten jetzt aber erst mal ins Hotel zurück gehen. Ich muss mich umziehen und alles fertig machen, ein Boot mieten und dann müssen wir auch schon los."meinte Lucas aufgeregt. „Kommen sie, schnell!"  
  
„Ja, ja ich komm ja schon."  
  
****************************************  
  
Während Lucas sich auf dem Zimmer duschte und umzog. Mietete Kristin ein Boot und dann machte sie noch die Einladungskarten fertig. Eigentlich sollten sie diese erst am Abend fertig sein, aber Lucas brauchte so lange, dass sie die Zeit gleich nutzte. Als Lucas endlich aus dem Bad kam waren alle Karten bereits in Briefumschlägen und mit Adressen versehen.  
  
„Warum brauchst du denn so lange? Jetzt bin ich schon mit den Karten fertig."meinte Kristin während sie mit der Hand auf den Stapel Briefumschläge deutete."  
  
„Ich bin jung! Ich muss gut aussehen wenn ich das Haus verlasse."scherzte Lucas.  
  
„Sehr witzig. Ich glaube du bist schön genug. Und jetzt lass uns endlich gehen."  
  
Beide machten sich auf den Weg zur Bootsanlegstelle.  
  
**********************************  
  
Falls jemand noch weitere Fehler entdecken sollte kann er sich gerne an mich wenden. Ich bin froh wenn ich darauf hingewiesen werde. Und diese dann entfernen kann.  
  
Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sich öfter Fehler in meine Geschichten einschleichen, da ich nicht so viele SeaQuest – Folgen gesehen habe.  
  
Die Folgen die ich gesehen habe sind:  
  
-In letzter Sekunde (The last Lap at Luxury)  
  
-Die Meerjungfrau (Abalon)  
  
-endlose Geduld (such great Patience)  
  
-die Schwestern vom guten Tod (The good Death)  
  
-die vergessenen Kinder (Brothers and Sisters)  
  
-das Ende der SeaQuest (Higher Power)  
  
-Dagger (Daggers)  
  
-die Angst im Nacken (the fear that follows)  
  
-im Rausch der Tiefe (sympathy for the deep)  
  
-schöne neue Welt (Brave new World)  
  
Dazu habe ich noch die Scripts von folgenden Folgen:  
  
-der blinde Seher (Dream Weaver)  
  
-Hilferuf aus der Zukunft (Playtime)  
  
-ausweglose Mission (Splashdown)  
  
-Landurlaub (Vapors)  
  
-auf der Suche nach Atlantis (Lostland)  
  
-Solitaire – Die geheimnisvolle Insel (Watergate)  
  
-Ein Mann zuviel (Dead End)  
  
Dazu habe ich noch das Script zur unverfilmten Folge „In Father's Footsteps"  
  
Ich hab auch noch andere Folgen gesehen, aber ich weiß weder welche das waren noch kann ich richtig an sie erinnern. Ich kann mich noch an ein paar Einzelheiten erinnern, aber an die meisten Folgen gar nicht mehr, denn als ich sie sah war ich noch sehr jung und habe danach leider nie wieder welche gesehen.  
  
Falls jemand von euch noch Scripts zu anderen Folgen hat dann wäre es echt nett wenn ihr die mir geben könntet, damit ich mal etwas auf dem Laufenden bin. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11  
  
Am Bootssteg angekommen stiegen Westphalen und Lucas gleich in ein Boot ein und machten sich auf den Weg zur Insel. Lucas kannte denn Weg noch immer ganz genau.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Nach etwa 1 Stunde waren sie endlich da. Lucas sprang schnell aus dem Boot und reichte Westphalen die Hand, die gleich nach ihm das Boot verließ.  
  
Darwin der die ganze Zeit neben dem Boot hergeschwommen war, war nun dabei im Wasser zu fischen.  
  
„Darwin!"rief Lucas. „Wir gehen jetzt Bridger suchen."  
  
„Darwin fischen. Hunger."antwortete der Delphin. Zum Glück hatte Lucas daran gedacht das Vocoder einzupacken. Beinahe hätte er es vergessen.  
  
„Gut mach das. Wir sind bald zurück."  
  
Und während der Delphin untertauchte und weiter nach Fischen suchte gingen Lucas und Westphalen los.  
  
********************************************  
  
Es dauerte ein Weile bis sich die beiden durch das Dickicht der Pflanzen und Bäume auf der Insel gewühlt hatten dann sahen sie endlich Bridgers Haus.  
  
Vorsichtig warf Lucas einen Blick hinein und da kam auch schon ein kleiner 8 jähriger Junge auf ihn zugerannt. „Onkel Lucas, Onkel Lucas!"  
  
„Hey Michael schön dich zu sehen."antwortete der und nahm den Jungen auf den Arm.  
  
Auch Kristin begrüßte den kleinen Jungen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange dann kam Robert um die Ecke und meinte: „Michael wer ist denn da?"  
  
„Wir sind's!"antwortet Lucas gleich.  
  
„Lucas! Schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen."Robert nahm ihn gleich in den Arm. Dabei musste er aufpassen seinen Sohn nicht zu erdrücken der nun zwischen den beiden Männern war.  
  
„Und Kristin. Schön das du uns auch mal wieder besuchen. Du wirst von Tag zu Tag schöner. Wenn ich das sagen darf."schmeichelt Robert.  
  
„Ja, aber nicht zu oft. Ich hör das viel lieber wenn du es zu mir sagst." Nathalie stand plötzlich hinter ihm.  
  
„Hallo Lucas!"Auch sie nahm ihn in den Arm. „Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, das wir uns gesehen haben. Schön das du mal wieder da bist."  
  
Dann begrüßte sie noch Dr. Westphalen mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sie alle beschlossen an den Strand zu gehen, damit Darwin nicht so allein war.  
  
„Hey Darwin alter Junge. Dich haben wir hier auch ganz schön vermisst. Warum war er denn so lange nicht mehr bei uns?"wollte Robert wissen als er den Delphin im Meer entdeckt hatte.  
  
Lucas wollte nicht auch noch hier und jetzt über die SeaQuest und sein nicht so gut verlaufendes Leben sprechen. Und es gab ja auch wichtigeres nämlich Bridger. Also versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln: „Ach das ist ne lange Geschichte. Die ist nicht so interessant. Vielleicht können wir nun zu den wichtigeren Dingen kommen. Wir sind hier, weil wir gehofft hatten das du irgendwas neues über Captain Bridger weißt."  
  
Robert's Lächeln was noch eben sein Gesicht geziert hatte verschwand blitzschnell. Mit gesenkter Stimme sagt er: „Leider nicht. Nach dem die Polizei die Ermittlungen eingestellt hatte ist nichts weiter passiert. Es gab keine Hinweise mehr. Nichts."  
  
„Die Polizei hat die Ermittlungen eingestellt? Wann denn?"wollte Lucas nun wissen.  
  
„Na vor fast einem Jahr. Die Polizei meinte da er nach so langer Zeit nicht wieder aufgetaucht war und es keine Hinweise auf ihn gab konnten sie nichts anderes tun als ihn für Tod zu erklären."  
  
Robert wollte noch weiter reden, aber Lucas unterbrach ihn: „Der Captain wurde für Tod erklärt? Das kann doch nicht sein? Und wieso weiß ich davon nichts? Wieso hast du mir nicht früher bescheid gesagt?"  
  
„Ich hab dir doch bescheid gesagt. Ich habe an Bord angerufen, aber du bist nicht rangegangen. Dann war plötzlich der Captain dran. Ich hab ihm alles erzählt. Und er hat mir versprochen es dir zu sagen."  
  
„Hudson....dieser Mistkerl!"sagte Lucas mit wütender Stimme. Er griff sich einen Stein und war ihn mit voller Wucht ins Wasser. „ Er hat mir kein Wort davon gesagt."  
  
Kristin ging auf Lucas zu und wollt ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch der entzog sich Kristin. „Ich muss jetzt erst mal eine Weile allein sein. In einer halben Stunde bin ich zurück". Dann wendete er sich an Darwin. „Darwin komm wir gehen auf der anderen Seite der Insel etwas schwimmen."Wütend wollt Lucas verschwinden. Als Robert ihn festhielt.  
  
„Lucas was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist so eigenartig. So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht."während er das fragte lies er Lucas Arm wieder los.  
  
Lucas nahm eine Zigarette aus seiner Metalldose und zündetet sich diese an.  
  
„Ich muss einfach nachdenken."Er richtete sich an Westphalen. „Dr. wenn sie wollen können sie ihnen alles erzählen. Ich geh dann."  
  
Lucas drehte sich um und ging davon.  
  
„Alles erzählen? Was meint er denn damit? Was sollst du uns erzählen?" wollte nun Nathalie nun wissen.  
  
Kristin atmete tief durch nun müsste sie ihnen alles erzählen.  
  
************************  
  
Nochmals vielen Dank an Snuggles für den Namen von Roberts Frau. Und vielen Dank an Kiddo für die liebe Vermittlung zwischen Snuggles und mir. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews gehen an Samusa und Yury. Und natürlich extra Dank an Yury das sie mir bei der Fehlerbehebung hilft.  
  
Ich musste das Alter von Michael Bridgers Enkel ändern. Den er war ja 5 Jahre alt als Bridger ihn kennen gelernt hat und jetzt muss er ja logischer Weise älter sein, da auch Lucas älter ist. Also habe ich das Alter von Michael auf 8 angehoben. Aber da unser Lucas ja stark ist kann er auch einen 8-jährigen tragen. *grins*  
  
****************************  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Lucas setzte sich weit abseits der anderen ans Meer. Er nahm einen Stein und warf in wütend ins Wasser. Unglücklicherweise traf er dabei Darwin.  
  
„Aua!"  
  
„Oh Darwin! Hab ich dich getroffen? Das tut mir wirklich leid."  
  
„Warum Lucas wirft mit Stein?"  
  
„Ach Darwin du hast es ja selber gehört. Der Captain wurde für tot erklärt und Hudson hat mir nichts davon gesagt."  
  
„Was ist ‚für tot erklärt'?"  
  
„Weißt du, das heißt, dass er so lange verschwunden war, dass die Polizei aufgegeben hat nach ihm zu suchen."  
  
„Warum Hudson nichts gesagt?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht wollte er mich wieder ärgern oder was weiß ich. Wenn ich ihn wiedersehe werde ich ihm auf jeden Fall die Meinung sagen. Dieser Mann ist die Hölle."  
  
„Lucas mit Darwin spielen?"wollte der Delphin wissen.  
  
„Ich muss das hier noch lesen. Danach können wir spielen."Lucas hielt einen Hefter hoch.  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„Das sind die Bibeltexte die mir der Pfarrer mitgegeben hat. Ich muss einen für die Beerdigung meiner Eltern raussuchen."Lucas hatte den Hefter mit auf die Insel genommen falls sich eine Chance ergeben sollte sie zu lesen.  
  
Lucas zündete sich eine Zigarette an und las weiter.  
  
„Lucas raucht zu viel."  
  
„Ich weiß Darwin. Ich weiß."  
  
*********************************  
  
Bald hatte er den für die Beerdigung perfekten Text gefunden. Und seine Wut gegenüber Hudson war wieder etwas abgeflaut. Lucas vergrub die Zigarette im Sand, dann begab er sich zu Darwin und fing an mit ihm zu spielen.  
  
*********************************  
  
Es wurde schon langsam dunkel als Lucas hörte wie man nach ihm rief. Schnell stieg er aus dem Wasser in das er vor einer ganzen Weile gestiegen war.  
  
Er fror. Im Wasser war es ihm nicht aufgefallen das es schon so kalt geworden war.  
  
„Lucas! Da bist du ja. Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Wir müssen langsam zurück."meinte Kristin.  
  
„Ich hab die Zeit vergessen als ich mit Darwin gespielt habe."  
  
„Jetzt komm erst mal mit zurück zum Haus, damit du dich abtrocknen und anziehen kannst."  
  
Lucas schnappte sich seine Sachen und ging mit Kristin zurück zu den anderen.  
  
********************************  
  
Als Lucas mit umziehen fertig war ging er auf Robert zu um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.  
  
„Es tut mir echt leid wie ich mich vorhin aufgeführt habe. Aber du verstehst bestimmt das mich das total aufregt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von der Sache mit dem Captain."  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist schon ok. Kristin hat uns alles erzählt. Es tut uns wirklich leid."  
  
„Danke. Aber ich habe im Moment nur ein Ziel. Ich will Captain Bridger finden. Alles andere ist egal."  
  
„Ich helfe dir wo ich kann. Natürlich nur wenn du willst."  
  
„Darauf komme ich gern zurück. Ich muss mich jetzt um die Beerdigung kümmern. Die ist doch schon übermorgen und es ist noch lange nicht alles fertig."  
  
„Ich kann dir auch dabei helfen."  
  
„Nein schon gut das bekomme ich allein hin. Aber wenn die Beerdigung vorbei ist müssen wir uns beeilen. Ich muss 3 Tage danach wieder auf die SeaQuest. Und Hudson macht mir die Hölle heiß wenn ich nicht pünktlich bin."  
  
„Kein Problem. Aber wo sollen wir denn anfangen zu suchen?"  
  
„Das überleg ich mir noch. Ich hab noch jemanden der mir helfen wird etwas mehr über das Verschwinden des Captains herauszufinden."  
  
„Gut. Dann sag mir einfach bescheid wenn es so weit ist."  
  
„Das werd ich. Aber jetzt müssen wir los."  
  
„Natürlich. Bis bald."  
  
Lucas wandte sich an Kristin.  
  
„Ich bin fertig. Wir können gehen."  
  
„Tschüß Robert, Tschüß Nathalie!"verabschiedete Kristin sich.  
  
******************************  
  
Als Lucas und Kristin wieder am Festland angekommen waren holten sie die Einladungen für die Beerdigung und verteilten diese.  
  
Sie fuhren von Haus zu Haus und steckten die Einladungen in die Briefkästen.  
  
*******************************  
  
Als sie fertig waren wandte sich Lucas an die Ärztin.  
  
„Danke für ihre Hilfe."  
  
„Das hab ich doch gern gemacht. Und jetzt holst du deine Sachen und kommst mit zu mir nachhause."  
  
„Bin schon unterwegs."  
  
*****************************  
  
„Wow. Ich wusste gar nicht das sie so ein großes Haus haben. Und dann auch noch mit Blick aufs Meer. Das ist ja besser als im Hotel."  
  
„Freut mich wenn es dir gefällt. Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."  
  
„Hab ich dann auch ein Blick aufs Meer? Ich will doch Darwin beim schwimmen zusehen."  
  
„Was glaubst du denn? Denkst du das ich dir ein Zimmer ohne Meerblick anbieten würde?"  
  
„Bei ihnen weiß man ja nie."  
  
„Was soll denn das heißen?"  
  
„Nichts...."meinte Lucas und setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kristin führte Lucas in den ersten Stock und öffnete eine Tür auf der rechten Seite des Ganges.  
  
„Hier ist dein Zimmer. Sie es dir an."  
  
Lucas trat ein und schaltete das Licht ein. Bevor er sich richtig in dem Zimmer umgesehen hatte öffnete er schon die Tür zum Balkon und betrat eben diesen.  
  
„Der Blick ist ja echt super. Ich kann Darwin da unten sehen."  
  
Kristin trat neben ihn.  
  
„Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen das du dieses Zimmer behalten wirst?"  
  
„Na klar."  
  
„Reiß dich noch mal kurz von der Aussicht los, dann zeig ich dir noch den Rest des Hauses."  
  
„Och muss das sein?"nörgelte Lucas.  
  
„Muss nicht, aber wenn du morgen früh was essen willst oder auf Toilette musst, dann willst du doch bestimmt wissen wie du in die jeweiligen Räumen kommst, oder?"  
  
„Schon gut. Sie haben mich überredet."  
  
*************************************  
  
Nachdem Kristin Lucas das restliche Haus gezeigt hatte gingen beide ins Bett. Zumindest glaubte Kristin das, denn Lucas stand noch lange auf dem Balkon und sah aufs Meer hinab. Dessen Wellen langsam den Strand eroberten und sich immer weiter in Richtung Land vorkämpften. Der Mond sendete ein leichtes Licht auf das Meer herab so das dieses funkelt. Ab und zu drangen die Klickgeräusche von Darwin an sein Ohr.  
  
Lucas lies sich den heutigen Tag noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Oft musste er über Robert nachdenken. Auch heute wieder. *Schon komisch die Sache mit Robert.* dachte Lucas sich. Nachdem Lucas nach 10-jährigem Verschwinden wieder aufgetaucht war und von Bridger erfahren hatte das sein Sohn am leben war stellte er Nachforschungen an. Doch er konnte nichts weiter finden außer das Robert nicht wie vermutet gestorben war. Er hatte geheiratet und zusammen mit seiner Frau einen Sohn in die Welt gesetzt. Doch dann war er auf einmal spurlos verschwunden. Das war kurz bevor der die verschollene SeaQuest wieder auftauchte.  
  
Doch nach ein paar Wochen war er auf einmal wieder da. Keiner erfuhr wo er war keiner erfuhr was geschehen war. Robert wollte einfach nicht darüber reden. Und man lies ihn in Ruhe und fragte nicht nach. Mit Hilfe seiner Familie ging es ihm von Tag zu Tag besser.  
  
Irgendwann kam Lucas wieder zu besuch auf die Insel. Noch etwas zaghaft war er Robert gegenüber getreten. Er kannte ihn nur aus Erzählungen von Bridger und Nathalie sowie deren Sohn. Mit diesen beiden hatte Lucas sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden und nun hatte er nur noch Angst gehabt das dass mit Robert nicht so sein würde, aber es verlief alles ziemlich gut. Dies lag wohl daran das ihnen beiden Bridger so nahe stand. Und sie somit gleich ein gutes Gesprächesthema hatten.  
  
Irgendwann legte auch er sich ins Bett, aber er lies die Tür zum Balkon offen, damit er von seinem Bett aus noch etwas den Sternenhimmel beobachten konnte. Und wenn Darwin etwas wollen würde, dann würde er ihn auch hören.  
  
Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schweifte ab ins Land der Träume. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13  
  
Schon früh am morgen wurde Lucas durch die Klickgeräusche von Darwin geweckt.  
  
Lucas rannte mit dem Videphone zum Strand und fing an mit Darwin zu spielen. Nachdem der Delphin zufrieden war wollte Lucas ihn um etwas bitten.  
  
„Darwin du musst mir einen großen Gefallen tun. Kannst du heute die Meere absuchen ob du irgendwas von Bridger hörst oder siehst? Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden und ich will morgen zusammen mit Robert mit der Suche anfangen. Wir haben leider nicht mehr viel Zeit, darum brauch ich deine Hilfe."  
  
„Darwin hilft Lucas."  
  
„Echt? Super. Dankeschön. Kannst du dich gleich auf den Weg machen?"  
  
„Darwin macht los."  
  
„Ok bis später. Und viel Erfolg."  
  
Schnell ging Lucas ins Haus zurück wo er auch prompt mit Kristin zusammenstieß.  
  
„Morgen Lucas. Was machst du denn so früh schon draußen?"  
  
„Ich war bei Darwin. Er wird sich heute im Meer umsehen ob er irgendwas von dem Captain sieht."  
  
„Verstehe. Lass uns doch erst mal Frühstücken."  
  
„Na gut. Aber ich hab heut noch viel vor, also müssen wir uns beeilen."  
  
**********************************  
  
Nachdem Frühstück setzte Lucas sich gleich an seinen PC und versuchte einen alten Freund zu erreichen.  
  
„Hey Lucas! Schön dich auch mal wieder zu sehen. Ist ja lange her."drang eine fröhliche Stimme aus dem Videphone.  
  
„Ja! Biff du musst mir helfen. Ich hab grade Landurlaub und suche nach dem Captain. Ich brauch dich dazu. Kannst zu mir kommen? Wir müssen unbedingt im Internet nach Hinweisn suchen."  
  
„Na klar helfe ich dir. Wo wohnst du denn?"  
  
„Ich bin bei Kristin Westphalen. Die Adresse hab ich dir eben gemailt."  
  
„Alles klar. Ich bin in ca. 1 Stunde da. Ich werd auch meinen PC mitbringen."  
  
„Bis gleich."  
  
Lucas war froh darüber das Biff so schnell zugesagt hatte. In letzter Zeit war der Kontakt zwischen den beiden nicht mehr so intensiv gewesen. Jeder hatte seine eigenen Probleme. Da Lucas schon lange nicht mehr an Land war hatten die beiden sich auch nicht gesehen und während Lucas auf der SeaQuest beschäftigt war, war Biff mit seinen eigenen Projekten vollkommen ausgelastet. Er hatte es vor etwa 4 Jahren geschafft eine eigene Firma aufzumachen. Die mittlerweile über 50 Mitarbeiter beschäftigte. Die Firma richtete Partys für alle Anlässe aus. Sie wurden sowohl von reichen Leuten die vornehme Feiern haben wollten als auch von Jugendlichen die einfach nur eine coole Party haben wollten gebucht. Das Geschäft lief gut und Biff machte die Arbeit Spaß.  
  
*******************************  
  
Wenig später klingelte es an Kristins Tür.  
  
„Guten Tag Dr. Westphalen."  
  
„Guten Tag Biff. Komm doch rein!"sagte Kristin freundlich. Lucas hatte sie inzwischen darüber informiert das Biff kommen würde.  
  
Biff trat ein und schon stand Lucas vor ihm. Die beiden begrüßten sich kurz und verschwanden dann auf Lucas' Zimmer.  
  
„Lucas ich wollte dir noch was sagen. Das mit deinen Eltern tut mir echt leid. Ich hab es in der Zeitung gelesen."  
  
„Danke. Die Beerdigung ist morgen. Und ich durfte auch nur kurz an Land. Du weißt ja der neue Captain. Das ist auch der Grund warum wir uns unbedingt beeilen müssen. 3 Tage nach der Beerdigung muss ich wieder auf die SeaQuest zurück. Da fällt mir grad ein ich muss mir noch einen Anzug kaufen. Ich habe keinen mehr. Bin aus dem letzten schon lange rausgewachsen."  
  
„Dann lass uns das doch gleich machen. Danach können wir uns dem Internet widmen."  
  
„Gute Idee. Ich sag nur schnell Dr. Westphalen bescheid."  
  
***************************  
  
Lucas probierte gerade einen Anzug an und Biff stand daneben und bewertete was er sah. Dieser würde es wohl werden.  
  
Es war eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd, ein schwarzes Jackett, ein schwarzer Kummerbund und eine schwarze Krawatte. Passend dazu hatte Lucas ein paar schwarze Schuhe ausprobiert.  
  
„Sieht wirklich gut aus. Denn solltest du nehmen."meinte Biff nach eingehender Prüfung.  
  
„Das denk ich auch."  
  
*******************************  
  
Als Biff und Lucas zusammen mit Lucas' neuem Anzug das Geschäft verließen brach das Unheil über sie herein.  
  
Eine Menge von Leuten rannte auf sie zu und Lucas wusste genau was das für Leute waren.  
  
„Biff lauf!"  
  
Beide rannten los. Irgendwo versteckten sie sich dann. Bis sie wieder sicher seine konnten allein zu sein.  
  
„Was waren das für Typen?"  
  
„Das waren Reporter. Die sind schon länger hinter mir her. Die wollen ne Schlagzeile aus mir machen."  
  
„Mistkerle!"  
  
***************************  
  
Im Haus von Kristin:  
  
„Ich werde schnell bei dem Beerdigungsinstitut anrufen und noch mehr Wachleute für morgen bestellen. Mach es dir hier bequem. Ich bring dann gleich was zu trinken mit."  
  
„Für mich bitte ne Cola."rief Biff Lucas nach.  
  
***************************  
  
„Hier ist deine Cola. Ich hab den Leiter des Beerdigungsinstituts erreicht. Ich hab ihn die Wachleute verdoppeln lassen. Ich hoffe das reicht."  
  
Biff wollte die Gedanken von Lucas auf etwas anderes lenken.  
  
„Also wobei brauchst du meine Hilfe?"  
  
„Ich hab mich schon vor einer Weile in das Netz der UEO eingehackt. Und da hab konnte ich eine Liste mit Namen erstellen die Bridger jemals Schaden zufügen wollten. Dazu hab ich noch eine Liste mit den Leuten drauf denen Bridger das Handwerk gelegt hat. Du musst mir jetzt helfen mehr über die Leute rauszufinden. Ich werd mich bei der Polizei einhacken um rauszufinden wer von denen auf freiem Fuß ist. So können wir gleich ein paar von der Liste streichen. Du musst die Adresse von den Leuten rausfinden und am besten was sie gerade tun, wo sie arbeiten usw."  
  
„Alles klar. Ich mach mich gleich an die Arbeit."  
  
„Danke."  
  
************************************  
  
Nach langer Suche hatten sie einige Dinge herausgefunden. Doch durch das einhacken in den Polizeicomputer war die Liste nicht sehr viel kürzer geworden. Die meisten waren leider nicht im Gefängnis.  
  
Doch zumindest hatten sie jetzt einen Ansatzpunkt.  
  
„Lucas ich helfe dir auch gern bei der Suche nach dem Captain. Ich meine wenn du morgen mit Robert gehst könnte ich doch mitkommen. Natürlich nur wenn du willst."Lucas hatte Biff inzwischen von der bevorstehenden Suche erzählt und nun wollte Biff nicht untätig rumstehen.  
  
„Das würdest du echt machen? Danke. Deine Hilfe ist natürliche immer willkommen. Je mehr um so besser."  
  
„Wo und wann treffen wir uns?"  
  
„Ich würd sagen morgen gegen 13.00 Uhr hier bei mir. Ich werde Robert gleich noch bescheid sagen. Aber denk dran das du dein Auto mitbringst. Wir werden uns aufteilen, damit es schneller geht."  
  
„Ok dann bis morgen."  
  
„Tschüß."  
  
**********************************  
  
Am Abend kehrt auch Darwin zurück.  
  
„Und hast du was gefunden?"wollte Lucas wissen.  
  
„Darwin nichts gefunden."  
  
„Oh schade. Aber dafür habe ich ein Liste mit Namen die was mit Bridgers Verschwinden zu tun haben könnten. Und du musst mir helfen einige dieser Leute zu finden."  
  
„Darwin gerne helfen."  
  
„Biff hat schon die Aufenthaltsorte aller Personen heraus gefunden und du musst die übernehmen die derzeit im Meer unterwegs sind. Biff, Robert und ich werden die an Land nehmen. Ok?"  
  
„Darwin einverstanden."  
  
„Super. Aber jetzt ruh dich aus. Morgen Nachmittag geht es mit der Suche los."  
  
************************************  
  
Es war sehr früh am morgen als Kristin Lucas wecken wollte doch dieser stand hellwach auf dem Balkon und sah auf das Meer.  
  
„Morgen Lucas! Komm zieh dich an wir müssen bald los."  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich mach mich gleich fertig."  
  
„Alles klar bei dir?"  
  
„So weit wie alles klar sein kann schon."  
  
Kristin verließ das Zimmer.  
  
************************  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand Lucas fertig angezogen vor Kristin.  
  
„Du siehst wirklich gut aus. Das steht dir. Du solltest öfters Anzüge tragen."  
  
„Sieh sehen aber auch gut aus."Kristin die auch komplett in Schwarz gekleidet war und nur eine weiße Bluse und einem schwarzen Blazer anhatte fühlte sich geschmeichelt.  
  
„Lass uns gehen, ok?"  
  
Lucas nickte stumm ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte. 


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14  
  
Lucas stand am frühen morgen zwischen Dr. Westphalen und Herrn Schmidt vor dem noch leeren Grab seiner Eltern. Langsam kamen immer mehr geladenen Trauergäste zur Beerdigung. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und tauchte die Umgebung in ein kräftiges rot. Wolken aus zartem rosa umgaben den so rot leuchtenden Sonnenball.  
  
Vor dem Friedhofstor tummelten sich die Reporter und stritten sich um den Platz mit der besten Aussicht. Die Wachmänner hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Sie mussten die Trauergäste unbeschadet durch die Menge schaffen und die Reporter davon abhalten in den Friedhof zu gelangen.  
  
Einige Reporter versuchten sogar über die Friedhofsmauern zu klettern. Um von einer Position weiter oben bessere Bilder machen zu können. Doch die Wachmänner waren gnadenlos. Sie holten Reporter von Mauern und Bäumen oder ähnlichen Erhöhungen.  
  
Neben dem Haupttor gab es auch noch ein kleineres Tor an der Rückseite des Friedhofes. Auch da wurden Wachmänner aufgestellt.  
  
Es gab sogar so dreiste Reporte die versuchten mit einer gefälschten Einladung hineinzukommen. Einige meinten auch sie wurden von Herrn Wolenczak bestellt um Bilder zu machen. Doch keiner schaffte es in das Friedhofsgelände zu gelangen.  
  
Als alle Trauergäste vereint waren kam die Kutsche um die Ecke gefahren. Es kostete viel Aufwand diese in den Friedhof zu bekommen. Denn es musste genau aufgepasst werden das sich niemand unerlaubt in den Friedhof hineinschlich.  
  
2 prachtvolle Schimmel zogen die weiße mit bunten Blumen beschmückte Kutsche hinter sich her. Die Mähne der Pferde waren geflochten und mit Blumen und bunten Bändern verziert ebenso die Schweife. An denn Zügel der beiden Pferde saß ein Mann in einem weißen Anzug und brachte die Kutsche kurz vor dem Grab zum stehen.  
  
8 Männer hoben den Sarg aus der Kutsche und trugen ihn zum Grab. Vorsichtig ließen sie ihn an Seilen hinabgleiten.  
  
Der Pfarrer wandte sich an die Gäste.  
  
„Werde Trauergäste! Wir sind hier zusammengekommen um uns von Lawrence und Cynthia Wolenczak zu verabschieden."  
  
Der Pfarrer schlug seine Bibel auf. „Dazu werde ich ein Stück aus der Bibel vorlesen. 1. Korinther 15. Verse 12 bis 23."  
  
Er atmete noch einmal durch bevor er anfing vorzulesen.  
  
„Das also ist unsere Botschaft: Gott hat Christus vom Tod auferweckt. Wie können dann einige von euch behaupten, dass die Toten nicht auferstehen werden? Wenn es keine Auferstehung der Toten gibt, dann ist auch Christus nicht auferweckt worden. Und wenn Christus nicht auferweckt worden ist, dann hat weder unsere Verkündigung einen Sinn noch euer Glaube. Wir wären dann als falsche Zeugen für Gott entlarvt; denn wir hätten gegen die Wahrheit bezeugt, dass er Christus vom Tod auferweckt hat – den er doch gar nicht auferweckt hat, wenn wirklich die Toten nicht auferweckt werden. Wenn die Toten nicht auferweckt werden, ist auch Christus nicht auferweckt worden. Ist aber Christus nicht auferweckt worden, so ist euer Glaube vergeblich. Eure Schuld ist dann nicht von euch genommen, und wer im Vertrauen auf Christus gestorben ist, ist dann verloren. Wenn wir nur für das jetzige Leben auf Christus hoffen, sind wir bedauernswerter als irgend jemand sonst auf der Welt. Nun aber ist Christus vom Tod auferweckt worden, und als der erste Auferweckte gibt er uns die Gewähr, dass auch die übrigen Toden auferweckt werden. Durch einen Menschen kam der Tod. So kommt auch durch einen Menschen die Auferstehung vom Tod. Alle Menschen gehören zu Adam, darum müssen sie sterben; aber durch die Verbindung mit Christus wird ihnen das neue Leben geschenkt werden. Doch das alles geschieht zu seiner Zeit und in seiner vorbestimmten Ordnung: Als erster wurde Christus vom Tod erweckt. Wenn er wiederkommt, werden die auferweckt, die zu ihm gehören."  
  
Der Pfarrer schloss die Bibel und sah in die Runde. Die meisten Trauergäste weinten. Lucas liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht während er die Hand von Kristin ergriffen hatte.  
  
Dann meinte der Pfarrer: „Und nun lasset uns betten!"  
  
Er faltete die Hände und die Trauergäste taten es ihm gleich.  
  
„Vater unser im Himmel, geheiligt werde dein Name. Dein Reich komme. Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel, so auf Erden. Unser täglich Brot gib uns heute. Und vergib uns unsere Schuld, wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern. Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. Denn dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit. Amen."  
  
„Amen."sprachen die Trauergäste im Chor.  
  
„Jetzt haben sie die Gelegenheit noch ein paar letzte Worte zu sagen."  
  
Lucas trat hervor.  
  
„Ihr seid immer gut zu mir gewesen. Immer habt ihr das beste für mich gewollt und mir auch am Ende meinen größten Wunsch erfüllt. Ich durfte auf die SeaQuest gehen und ein paar wundervolle Menschen kennen lernen. Ich war so glücklich als ihr euch wieder versöhnt habt und wieder geheiratet habt. Und ich hätte mir gewünscht bei eurer Hochzeit dabei sein zu können und ich hätte mir gewünscht noch ein paar Tage mit euch verbringen zu können. Ich liebe euch sehr und ich werde euch sehr vermissen. Ich hoffe es geht euch gut wo immer ihr jetzt auch seid."  
  
Lucas liefen die Tränen schonungslos übers Gesicht. Als er wieder neben Kristin trat nahm er sofort ihre Hand und drückte sie fest.  
  
Nacheinander traten die Freunde der Wolenczak vor um ihnen zur Ehre noch ein paar Worte zu sagen.  
  
Als die Freunde von Lucas Eltern ihre Blumen ins Grab geworfen hatten und Lucas ihr Beileid ausgesprochen hatten verließen sie einer nach dem anderen den Friedhof.  
  
Herr Schmidt wandte sich an Lucas. „Lucas ich wollte dir noch mal mein Beileid aussprechen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."  
  
„Danke. Auch für die Ausstattung der Beerdigung. Es war wirklich sehr schön."  
  
„Keine Ursache. Wenn du willst kannst du mich ja noch mal besuchen."  
  
„Das werde ich. Bis bald."  
  
Herr Schmidt verschwand vom Friedhof und nun kam der Pfarrer auf Lucas zu.  
  
„Ich werde sie hier noch ein bisschen alleine lassen."  
  
„Danke für ihre Predigt."  
  
„Schon gut. Ich komme dann später wieder."  
  
Kristin lies die Hand von Lucas los. „Lucas ich werde vor dem Friedhof auf dich warten."  
  
„Ja ist gut."  
  
Lucas ging zum Grab und warf die Blumen hinein, dann nahm er eine Hand voll Erde und warf diese auf den Sarg. Er fiel auf die Knie.  
  
Warum, warum musstet ihr sterben? Wieso passiert mir das?  
  
Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Er kniete einfach vor dem Grab und die Tränen liefen.  
  
Als er nach langer Zeit endlich aufstand waren seine Beine ganz taub. Noch etwas wackelig auf den selben ging er zum Friedhofstor.  
  
Schon hörte er die Menge von Reportern nach seinem Namen rufen.  
  
Lucas öffnete das Tor und versuchte durch die Menge zu kommen. 4 Wachmänner versuchten ihm den Weg freizuhalten, doch das gelang nicht immer. Ab und zu schaffte es ein Reporter Lucas am Arm festzuhalten. Aber nur so lange bis ein Wachmann dazwischen ging oder Lucas sich losreißen konnte.  
  
Von links und rechts schmetterten Fragen auf ihn. Von überall kamen ihm Blitze entgegen. Blitze von Fotoapparaten.  
  
„Mr. Wolenczak wie geht es ihnen jetzt?"  
  
„Mr. Wolenczak was werden sie als nächstes tun?"  
  
„Mr. Wolenczak wie viel Geld haben sie geerbt?"  
  
Das war Lucas zu viel und er schrie denn Reporter an.  
  
„Es gibt viel wichtigeres als das blöde Geld. Wieso mischen sie sich alle in mein Privatleben ein? Das geht sie nämlich überhaupt nichts an. Ich schnüffle doch auch nicht in ihrem Privatleben herum. Ich bin ein Mensch und nicht nur eine Titelstory. Wann werden sie das endlich kapieren?"  
  
Lucas stieg in den Wagen, in dem schon Kristin saß.  
  
„Alles klar?"wollte diese wissen.  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. Schon wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Er lehnte sich an Kristin an die zärtlich seinen Kopf streichelte.  
  
Der Chauffeur startete denn Wagen. Doch das hielt keinen der Reporter davon ab noch aufdringlicher zu werden. Sie rissen die Türen des Wagens auf. Und stellten wieder ein Haufen Fragen. Wieder wurden viele Fotos gemacht.  
  
„Wer ist die Frau an ihrer Seite Mr. Wolenczak?"  
  
Sofort zog Lucas die eine Tür und Kristin die andere Tür mit aller Macht zu, dann drückten sie die Verriegelung nach unten. Der Chauffeur verriegelte noch die beiden vorderen Türen, bevor er vorsichtig losfuhr.  
  
Doch die Report ließen nicht locker. Sie rannten dem fahrenden Auto hinterher und einige verfolgten es sogar mit ihren eigenen Autos.  
  
„Können sie die irgendwie abhängen? Die sind ja wie die Kletten."wollte Kristin wissen.  
  
„Das könnte schwierig werden. Aber ich werde es versuchen."  
  
Kristin wandte sich an Lucas.  
  
„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"  
  
„Ich will zum Captain."Es klang als würde das kleine Kind aus Lucas sprechen.  
  
„Ich weiß, aber du weißt das dass nicht geht. Niemand weiß wo er steckt."  
  
Lucas weinen schien stärker zu werden. Kristin nahm ihn stärker in den Arm. Wie sollte sie ihn nur aufheitern? Sie wusste es nicht.  
  
„Ich hab die Reporter abgehängt."mischte sich jetzt der Chauffeur ein.  
  
„Sehr gut, dann bringen sie uns bitte zu mir nachhause."antwortete Kristin.  
  
Vor Kristin's Haus hielt der Wagen und sie stieg mit Lucas der noch ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen war aus.  
  
„Ich mach dir gleich was zum Frühstück."  
  
„Ich will nicht. Ich hab keinen Hunger."  
  
„Willst du dich dann hinlegen? Du musst dich ausruhen. Das heute war wirklich anstrengend."  
  
„Nein. Ich will zu Darwin. Mehr nicht."  
  
„Soll ich dich zu ihm bringen?"  
  
„Nein ich will allein sein. Verstehen sie das?"  
  
„Natürlich. Entschuldige. Geh ruhig. Ich bin oben."  
  
Besorgt drehte sich Kristin um und ging in ihr Haus.  
  
Lucas setzte sich in den Sand und starrte aufs Meer hinaus.  
  
Darwin machte Klickgeräusche in Lucas Richtung. Dieser verstand den Delphin zwar nicht, aber wusste doch so ziemlich was er wollte.  
  
„Ich will jetzt nicht mit dir spielen. Ich will einfach nur hier sitzen."  
  
Der Delphin machte noch ein Looping im Wasser und verschwand dann.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ging er auf Fischjagd.  
  
Lucas hingegen hatte nur eine Sache im Kopf den Captain.  
  
Er würde den Captain finden. Und noch heute würde er sich mit Robert und Biff treffen und die Suche nach Captain Bridger beginnen. Jetzt wo er ein paar Anhaltspunkte hatte. Er würde es schaffen ihn zu finden. 


	15. Kapitel 15

Anm: Hat lange gedauert, aber nun ist endlich ein neues Kapitel da! :-)  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 15  
  
Abrupt stand Lucas auf und klopfte sich den Sand von den Sachen.  
  
Er musste sich jetzt auf die Suche nach Bridger konzentrieren. Robert und Biff würden zwar erst in ein paar Stunden kommen, aber für ihn gab es immer noch viel zu tun.  
  
Lucas ging zurück ins Haus und entledigte sich des Anzuges. Wieder in normalen Sachen nahm er sich der Liste an die er am Tag zuvor mit Biff erstellt hatte.  
  
Sie mussten einen Plan machen um alle Leute auf der Liste abzuarbeiten. Wenn sie immer zu dritt zu allen Person gehen würden, würden sie es bis zu Lucas Rückkehr auf die SeaQuest nie schaffen. Also teilte er jedem eine bestimmte Personenzahl zu.  
  
Als nächstes ging er wieder zurück zum Strand wo er sich auf einem Steg, der ein Stück aufs Meer herausragte nieder lies. Mit dem Vidphone rief er nach Darwin.  
  
Nachdem dieser zu Lucas gekommen war, erklärte der Junge ihm nach welchen Leuten er im Meer suchen musste, um Bridger zu finden. Von einer Liste las Lucas dem Delphin die Aufenthaltsorte der jeweiligen Personen vor.  
  
Als dieser zum Verständnis nickte und sich dann von Lucas verabschiedete, um seine Suche nach dem Captain anzutreten, ging Lucas zurück ins Haus.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Wenige Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür und Robert war da.  
  
„Hey Lucas! Können wir loslegen?"  
  
„Wir müssen noch auf einen Freund von mir warten. Er wird uns bei der Suche helfen."  
  
„Alles klar."  
  
Schon klingelte es erneut an der Tür und Biff stand vor Lucas.  
  
„Hi Biff. Komm doch rein."  
  
Lucas stellte Biff und Robert gegenseitig vor und erklärte ihnen dann seinen Plan, wie sie sich aufteilen sollten. Die beiden waren einverstanden und so ging es schon 10 Minuten später los.  
  
Jeder nahm seinen Wagen und Lucas borgte sich den von Kristin. So würden sie sehr viel schneller vorankommen.  
  
Falls einer von ihnen etwas finden sollte würde er den beiden anderen Bescheid geben. Wenn alle Leute auf der Liste überprüft waren würden sie sich wieder bei Lucas treffen. Falls sie bis 22.00 Uhr abends noch nicht mit der Liste fertig sein sollten, würden sie am nächsten Tag weiter machen.  
  
Nach dem Kristin allen noch mal viel Glück gewünscht hatte, ging die Suche los. Kristin wäre gern mitgekommen, aber sie hatte einen Termin mit einem anderen Wissenschaftler den sie unmöglich absagen konnte. Aber sie versprach auf jeden Fall an den nächsten Tagen mit zu helfen.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Es war gerade 21.30 Uhr, als Lucas die letzte Person für den heutigen Abend überprüfte. Bis jetzt hatten weder er noch die anderen etwas erreicht. Aber die Hoffnung war noch nicht verloren, noch war die Liste der Personen lang genug. Leise schlich er sich an das Gebäude heran. Durch ein Klingeln schreckte er hoch. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand außer ihm gehört. Als er ran ging meldetet sich Biff.  
  
„Ich hab ihn gefunden."  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst."  
  
„Ja, ich hab Robert auch schon Bescheid gesagt. Willst du gleich herkommen?"  
  
„Na klar. Was für eine Frage. Wo bist du denn gerade?"  
  
„Ich bin bei Floyd O Malley in der Havanastr. 184."  
  
„Ich werd in einer halben Stunde da sein."  
  
„Wir treffen uns ein Stück abseits des Gebäudes. Bis gleich."  
  
Lucas schlich zum Auto zurück und fuhr los. Er konnte es kaum glauben Biff hatte Bridger gefunden. Er war also nicht tot. Lucas hatte zu Recht nie daran gezweifelt. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würden sich wiedersehen. Ein fröhliches Lächeln würde nun für die nächste Zeit nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht weichen.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Als Lucas an dem etwas abseits liegenden Lagerhaus ankam wurde er schon von Biff und Robert erwartet. Alle schienen sehr aufgeregt zu sein, was in anbetracht der Situation eigentlich nicht verwunderlich war.  
  
„Biff das hast du echt spitze gemacht. Wie hast du rausgefunden das er hier ist?"wollte Lucas wissen.  
  
„Ich hab einfach mal in alle Fenster geschaut und auf der Seite, die zum Wald hinführt, hab ich ein Zimmer entdeckt. Ich hatte Glück, denn das Licht wurde gerade angemacht ansonsten hätte ich wohl nichts gesehen. Der Captain hat dort ein voll eingerichtetes Zimmer. Das Essen scheinen ihm diese Typen zu bringen. Allerdings trägt er eine Fußfessel aus Metall, mit der er zwar laufen kann, aber wohl nicht bis zur Tür oder zum Fenster kommt. Jedenfalls glaube ich das. Die Fußfessel ist an der Wand befestigt."  
  
„Was wollen die den nur von ihm?"  
  
„Ich hab da was mitbekommen. Sie sagten er soll irgendwas für sie entwickeln, doch bis jetzt sind alle seine Versuche fehlgeschlagen. Was er entwickeln soll haben sie nicht erwähnt."  
  
„Ok. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall einen Plan entwickeln, wie wir ihn da rausholen wollen. Einfach reinstürmen würde nicht funktionieren."  
  
„Du hast Recht, aber dafür brauchen wir Zeit und hier können wir das kaum tun. Wir sollten zu Kristin gehen und uns alles in Ruhe überlegen."schlug Robert vor, der die ganze Zeit der Unterhaltung von Lucas und Biff gelauscht hatte.  
  
Die beiden anderen nickten.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Auch Kristin war völlig aus dem Häuschen, als sie erfuhr das die Jungs Bridger gefunden hatten. „Das heißt er ist nicht tot?"fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
„Nein, er lebt."antwortete Biff.  
  
„Meinst du es geht ihm gut?"  
  
„Soweit es möglich ist geht es ihm gut."  
  
„Habt ihr denn schon eine Idee, wie ihr ihn da rausholen könnt?"  
  
„Noch nicht, aber wir wollten gleich anfangen einen Plan auszuarbeiten." meinte Lucas nun.  
  
„Ich würd euch gern helfen."  
  
„Gerne. Wir können jede Hilfe gut gebrauchen."antwortete Robert an Lucas' Stelle.  
  
Kristin machte schnell etwas zu Essen für Robert, Biff und Lucas fertig. Die drei waren während der ganzen Zeit der Suche nicht zum essen gekommen, was sie nun aber nachholten. Als sie fertig waren, machten sie es sich zu viert vor Lucas' Computer bequem. Dieser war gerade dabei die Informationen von Lucas zu verarbeiten und als er es geschafft hatte zeigte sich ein Plan. Genauer gesagt war es der Grundriss von dem Gebäude, in dem Bridger sich zur Zeit befand. Lucas druckte diesen aus und die Vier begannen ihn sich genau einzuprägen. Biff zeigte ihnen, in welchem der vielen Räume er den Captain gesehen hatte. Nun konnten sie sich einen Weg überlegen um zu dem Captain zu gelangen. Biff erklärte auch, dass er drei Personen in Bridgers Zimmer gesehen hat. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass mindestens drei Personen im Gebäude sind. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Wenig später setzte sich Lucas erneut an den PC und versuchte so viel wie möglich über den Kidnapper von Bridger zu erfahren. Doch was er herausfand stimmte ihn nicht sehr glücklich. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Anm:  
  
Samusa: Ich würd einfach mal sagen in diesem Kapitel bekommst du alle Antworten auf all deine Fragen. Hoffentlich zu deiner Zufriedenheit und wenn nicht. Pech gehabt. Das Kapitel ist geschrieben.  
  
Yury: Welche „Idioten"das sind bekommst du hier ja nur kurz mit, aber ich denke ich werde das später noch mal ausführlicher machen.  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
Das Vorstrafenregister von diesem Kerl war Meilen lang. Über Diebstahl bis hin zu körperlicher Gewalt war alles dabei. Der Typ hatte schon oft im Gefängnis gesessen. Doch seit dem Bridger verschwunden war, war auch er nicht mehr unangenehm aufgefallen. Kein Wunder. Er musste sich ja um seine Geisel kümmern.  
  
„Hey seht euch das mal an!"rief Lucas.  
  
Die drei anderen gingen auf den Bildschirm zu.  
  
„Das sieht nicht gut aus."meinte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
„Wenn ich mir das so ansehe, denke ich, ist es wohl besser, wenn wir da nicht allein hingehen."schaltete sich jetzt Robert ein.  
  
Alle stimmten ihm zu, doch wen sollten sie denn um Hilfe bitten?  
  
„Wir könnten die Crew der SeaQuest darum bitten uns zu helfen."schlug Biff vor.  
  
„Das funktioniert doch nie. Hudson wird doch nicht zulassen, dass Bridger ihm wieder in die Quere kommt und ihm vielleicht seinen Posten abnimmt." warf Lucas ein.  
  
„Ach komm, Lucas. Hierbei geht es um das Leben von Nathan. Hudson mag noch so streng sein, aber wenn ein Mensch in Lebensgefahr ist, dann wird er ihm helfen."versuchte Kristin hilfreich beizutragen.  
  
„Aber, ich will das nicht. Hudson hat mich so oft gedemütigt und was weiß ich noch alles und jetzt? Jetzt soll ich ihn auch noch um Hilfe bitten? Niemals!"wiedersprach Lucas.  
  
„Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Jemand anderes wird uns nicht helfen können. Es geht hierbei um das Leben meines Vaters. Und das will ich nicht so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzten. Bitte überleg es dir noch mal."meinte Robert nun.  
  
„Ich muss zu Darwin. Er weiß noch gar nichts davon, dass wir den Captain gefunden haben."versuchte Lucas sich heraus zu reden. Und es klappte auch, denn kurz darauf war er schon auf dem Weg zu dem Delphin.  
  
„Hey Darwin! Ich habe gute Nachrichten für dich. Wir haben Captain Bridger gefunden."  
  
„Ehrlich?"Der Delphin schien sich sichtlich zu freuen.  
  
„Ja und es geht ihm relativ gut. Jedenfalls lebt er noch."  
  
„Schön. Darwin schon traurig, weil Bridger nicht gefunden."  
  
Lucas setzte sich auf den Steg und lies die Beine ins Wasser hängen.  
  
„Wo ist Bridger?"  
  
„Er ist in einer Lagerhalle und wird von ein paar echt fiesen Typen bewacht. Es wird schwer werden ihn da rauszuholen."  
  
„Lucas Hilfe holen."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich weiß einfach nicht woher. Biff hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich Hudson fragen soll, aber das möchte ich einfach nicht, auch wenn mir das Leben vom Captain sehr wichtig ist. Ich kann es einfach nicht."  
  
„Lucas muss über Schatten springen. Springen wie Darwin in Wasser. Bridger Hilfe braucht. Egal wer hilft. Bridger Hilfe braucht. Lucas Bridger rausholen. Lucas Bridger helfen."  
  
„Ok, ok du hast mich überredet. Ich werde es tun."  
  
Lucas ging ins Haus zurück. Erwartungsvoll sahen ihn die drei Personen, die auf der Couch saßen an.  
  
„Ich werde es tun. Für den Captain und Darwin."  
  
„Super!"kam es von Biff. Überhaupt schienen sich alle darüber zu freuen.  
  
„Ich werde ihn gleich anrufen. Er muss schon morgen früh da sein."Lucas ging in ein anderes Zimmer. Er wollte allein mit dem Captain sprechen. Das Videphone klingelte. Wenig später erschien der Captain auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
„Oh, Mr. Wolenczak, sie haben uns wohl vermisst? Ich hoffe sie werden pünktlich auf dem Schiff sein. War ihre Beerdigung wenigstens schön? Ich habe gehört, die Presse hatte großes Interesse an ihnen. Irgendwie kann ich das nicht nachvollziehen, was die von so einem kleinen Würstchen wollen. Aber na ja es geht mich auch nichts an. Gibt es einen Grund weshalb sie anrufen?"  
  
Lucas ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte vernünftig zu bleiben. Zwischen den Zähnen presste er hervor: „Ich ... brauche ... ihre ... Hilfe."  
  
„Wie bitte? Ich konnte sie nicht verstehen, Mr. Wolenczak."  
  
Lucas wusste genau, dass dies nicht stimmte. Dieser Typ wollte ihn schon wieder schikanieren. Doch Lucas riss sich zusammen und wiederholte alles noch einmal.  
  
„Ich sagte, ich brauch ihre Hilfe."  
  
„So, so, meine Hilfe?"  
  
Lucas war drauf und dran das Videphone einfach auszuschalten, als Hudson plötzlich die eingetretene Stille durchbrach.  
  
„Wobei kann ich ihnen den helfen? Ich dachte immer sie wären so selbständig und kämen allein zurecht."  
  
„Es geht hierbei nicht um mich. Es geht um Captain Bridger."  
  
„Captain Bridger? Der ist doch schon lange tot. Das hat mir dieser ... dieser ... nah eben der Balg von Bridger erzählt."  
  
Lucas konnte sich nur noch schwer zurückhalten. Jetzt gab der Kerl auch noch zu, dass er wusste, das Bridger für tot erklärt wurde und ihm hatte er nichts gesagt.  
  
„Nein, Sir, er ist nicht tot. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er wurde gefangen genommen und wird jetzt in einer Lagerhalle festgehalten. Wir müssen ihn da rausholen und dafür brauche ich ihre Hilfe. Allein schaffe ich das nicht.  
  
Lucas bemerkte wie Hudson kurz die Gesichtszüge entglitten, aber er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Wahrscheinlich war er nur überrascht, dass Bridger noch lebte.  
  
„Werden sie mir helfen?"fragte Lucas als Hudson nichts auf seine Ausführungen erwiderte. Gebannt sah Lucas auf den Bildschirm. Hudson schien stark zu überlegen. Ob er abwog, was die bessere Variante war? Lucas konnte nur hoffen, das Hudson sich dazu entschließen würde ihm zu helfen  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17  
  
„Okay, Wolenczak ich werde es tun. Ich werde ihnen helfen."  
  
„Danke! Am besten wäre es wenn sie morgen früh da wären. Ich kann ihnen gleich die Grundrisse von dem Gebäude rüberschicken, damit sie sich ein Bild machen können. Die Adresse werde ich ihnen auch gleich mitschicken. Wir können uns dann dort treffen."sagte Lucas aufgeregt.  
  
„Ist gut. Schicken sie mir alles rüber. Ich werde mir das ansehen und mit der Mannschaft einen Plan zusammenstellen. Aber glauben sie nicht, dass ich das für sie mache. Ich mache das, weil es hier um Captain Bridger geht, und weil ich will das sie, wenn sie auf mein Boot zurück kehren, endlich wieder konzentriert sind und von nichts abgelenkt werden. Und wenn ich dafür Bridger retten muss. Bitte schön. Dafür erwarte ich von ihnen aber auch Gehorsam und absolute Disziplin. Haben sie mich verstanden?"  
  
Dieser Kerl. Der will mich doch eh wieder als Sklave benutzen wenn ich wieder an Bord bin, aber wenn der Captain erst mal wieder da ist, dann kann er mir vielleicht helfen und alles könnte besser sein. So schlimm es auf dem Boot auch werden kann, der Captain ist mir wichtiger und deshalb werde ich alles auf mich nehmen. Auch wenn das heißt, dass ich mich weiterhin wie Dreck behandeln lassen muss. dachte Lucas  
  
„Ja, Sir. Ich hab sie verstanden."  
  
„Gut, Wolenczak, dann sehen wir uns morgen früh. Ich würde sagen gegen 8.00 Uhr.  
  
„Einverstanden. Bis morgen."  
  
Lucas ging wieder zu denn drei anderen zurück, die ihn gebahnt ansahen.  
  
„Und was ist nun?"wollte Biff wissen.  
  
„Er wird uns helfen den Captain zu befreien. Wir treffen uns morgen um 8.00 Uhr mit ihm."  
  
Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen ging durch den Raum.  
  
„Dann sollten wir jetzt schlafen gehen. Das wird morgen nicht einfach werden."meinte Kristin.  
  
„Ich muss dem Captain noch ein paar Unterlagen schicken, aber ihr könnt schon ins Bett gehen."  
  
„Du wirst dann aber auch gehen. Wenn du willst werde ich das auch überprüfen."Kristin lies wieder die besorgte Mutter an die Oberfläche, obwohl Lucas nicht ihr Sohn war.  
  
„Keine Angst ich bin so müde, da werde ich auf jeden Fall ins Bett gehen. Ich will doch morgen Captain Bridger keinen Schock einjagen wenn er mich wiedersieht."lächelte Lucas.  
  
Und auch Kristin lächelte. Dieses Lächeln das Lucas ihr geschenkt hatte war so ehrlich, dass sie innerlich gerührt war. Lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen und das machte auch sie glücklich.  
  
Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die anderen drei ins Bett und etwa eine halbe Stunde später ging auch Lucas ins Bett.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Am nächsten morgen waren Kristin, Lucas, Biff und Robert schon eine halbe Stunde vor dem offiziellen Treffen mit Hudson an der Lagerhalle.  
  
„Ich will noch mal einen Blick durch das Fenster werfen."meinte Lucas.  
  
„Lass das lieber sein und warte auf Hudson."War Kristins Antwort darauf.  
  
„Ich will doch nur kurz sehen wie es dem Captain geht."Und bevor noch jemand Lucas aufhalten konnte war er schon auf das Lagerhaus zugelaufen. Langsam schlich er sich an der Hauswand entlang und war immer wieder Blick nach links und nach rechts. Irgendwann kam er an dem Fenster an, das zu Bridgers Zimmer gehörte. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick hinein. Doch das Zimmer war leer. Noch zweimal sah er durch das Fenster um wirklich nichts zu übersehen, doch das Zimmer war definitiv leer. Lucas machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen.  
  
„Er ist nicht da. Wir müssen da unbedingt rein."  
  
„Bist du verrückt. Wir können da nicht allein rein."meinte Robert.  
  
„Lucas das ist viel zu gefährlich."mischte sich jetzt auch Kristin ein.  
  
„Aber wer weiß was sie mit ihm machen. Vielleicht hat er es schon geschafft das zu entwickeln, was sie sollte. Und jetzt brauchen sie ihn nicht mehr und wollen ihn los werden."erwiderte nun Lucas.  
  
„Ihm wird nichts passieren. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Und Captain Hudson wird auch bald da sein."Versuchte Kristin Lucas zu beruhigen.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Als Hudson endlich an der Lagerhalle ankam ging Lucas auf ihn zu.  
  
„Guten morgen, Captain. Sie müssen schnell handeln. Captain Bridger ist nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer. Ich befürchte das ihm etwas passiert sein könnte."  
  
„Guten morgen Mr. Wolenczak."Hudson nickte knapp, dann begrüßte er noch die anderen. Bevor er seiner Mannschaft den Befehl gab Aufstellung zu nehmen. Sofort nahmen alle ihre Posten ein.  
  
Zwei Männer standen jeweils links und rechts von der Eingangstür. Auf Hudson Befehl hin wurde die Tür geöffnet. Und die ersten Männer traten ein. Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich vorwärts und durchsuchten jeden Raum genau.  
  
Aus weiter Entfernung beobachtete Lucas zusammen mit Kristin, Biff und Robert die ganze Situation. Angst stand in seinen Augen geschrieben. Und auch die anderen konnten ihre Furcht nun nicht mehr verstecken.  
  
Etwa 10 Minuten später kam Hudson mit seinen Männern wieder aus der Lagerhalle.  
  
„Hier ist niemand."War das erste was er zu Lucas sagte.  
  
„Was? Das kann nicht sein."Lucas ging zusammen mit den anderen drei Personen in die Lagerhalle und sah sich um.  
  
„Nichts. Das kann nicht sein. Gestern waren sie doch noch da. Und jetzt sind sie einfach weg."Lucas konnte es nicht fassen. Hunderte Gedanken schwirrten gerade durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Hudson kam auf das Computergenie zu.  
  
„Sie wollen mich wohl verarschen, Mr. Wolenczak?"  
  
„Nein, ich schwöre, dass er gestern hier war."  
  
„Und warum sollte er dann heute weg sein?  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Ich erwarte das sie morgen wieder auf dem Boot sind und zwar pünktlich und dann werden sie die Arbeit nachholen die wir heute nicht geschafft haben, weil wir zu dieser sinnlosen Aktion mussten. Ist das klar?"  
  
„Ja, Sir."meinte Lucas kleinlaut. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt noch etwas gesagt, doch er war einfach zu geschockt. Auf einmal war seine ganze Hoffnung den Captain gefunden zu haben und endlich wieder zu sehen, zerstört. Doch am meisten quälte ihn die Frage danach was jetzt mit dem Captain passiert war oder noch passieren würde.  
  
Wütend zog Hudson mit seiner Mannschaft ab. In einigen Gesichtern der Mannschaftsmitglieder konnte man auch die Enttäuschung sehen. Sie hatten auch gehofft, den alten Captain wieder zu finden.  
  
Lucas setzte sich einfach auf den Boden vor der Lagerhalle. Dann zog er eine Zigarette aus seiner grauen Metallschachtel und zündete sie sich an. Er zog die Knie an seinen Körper und verschränkte einen Arm darum, dann legte er den Kopf auf seine Knie. Kristin, Biff und Robert wollten schon zu ihm gehen entschlossen sich dann aber doch ihn erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen. Im Moment konnte sie ihm nicht helfen und so versuchten sie selber erst mal mit der erlebten Enttäuschung klarzukommen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

„Ich geh mal zu ihm."meinte Kristin zu Robert und Biff, die beide keine begeisterten Gesichter machten. Man konnte jedem einzelnen ansehen, dass sie die Sache sehr mitgenommen hatte. Doch war es für Lucas wohl am schlimmsten. Bridger war fast der einzige, denn er noch hatte. Er hatte jeden verloren und gerade jetzt konnte er seinen „Ersatzvater"gut gebrauchen. Kristin zeriss es fast das Herz, als sie ihn vor dem Eingang der Lagerhalle sitzen sah. Noch vor ein paar Minuten war er glücklich und aufgeregt gewesen. Er hatte über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt und war endlich wie früher.

Kristin setzte sich neben das Computergenie, dass die ganze Zeit geradeaus starrte. „Lucas... es tut mir leid, dass es so gekommen ist."Lucas rührte sich nicht. Er gab keinen Ton von sich. Kristin wartete noch eine Weile, ehe sie es aufgab und einfach still neben ihm sitzen blieb.

„Ich hätte es fast geschafft. Ich war so nah dran endlich den Captain zu finden und wieder glücklich sein zu können."sagte Lucas.

Kristin wirbelte ihren Kopf herum. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Lucas noch etwas sagen würde. Sie sah wie dem Jungen die ersten Tränen die Wange hinab liefen. „Man will es mir anscheinend nicht gönnen glücklich zu sein."meinte Lucas, während er sich vorsichtig an Kristin anlehnte. Sie drehte sich richtig zu Lucas um und nahm ihn in den Arm, was der junge Mann dankbar annahm. „Ich will nicht zurück auf die SeaQuest. Ich muss den Captain finden."

„Ach Lucas, du weißt doch, dass das nicht geht. Du hast doch gehört was Hudson gesagt hat." Lucas sagte dazu nichts mehr, also sprach Kristin weiter. „Wir sollten besser nach Hause gehen. Hier brauchen wir nicht mehr zu bleiben."

Lucas nickte nur knapp, stand auf und stieg ins Auto. Auf der Fahrt sprachen die Vier kaum ein Wort und Lucas sah nur aus dem Fenster.

Als sie bei Kristins Haus ankamen ging Lucas ohne ein Wort zu sagen zum Steg und setzte sich darauf, dann rief er nach Darwin.

--------

Biff und Robert begaben sich zu ihren eigenen Autos. „Ich werd auf ihn aufpassen."sagte Kristin, als sie die besorgten Gesichter der jungen Männer sah.

„Wir kommen morgen wieder um uns von Lucas zu verabschieden."sagte Biff. Robert stimmte mit einem Nicken zu.

Als die beiden mit ihren Autos verschwunden waren, warf Kristin noch einen Blick zum Steg. Lucas unterhielt sich mit Darwin. Vielleicht könnte er seine Laune etwas aufbauen. Kristin schloss die Tür auf und verschwand im Haus.

-------

„Wo ist Bridger?"wollte Darwin wissen.

Lucas konnte seine Traurigkeit nicht verstecken, auch wenn er es noch so versuchte. „Wir waren heute früh in der Lagerhalle und sie war leer. Kein Mensch war darin."

„Bridger weg?"

„Es sieht so aus. Aber wir müssen morgen auf die SeaQuest zurück, da haben wir keine Zeit mehr nach Bridger zu suchen, auch wenn ich es noch so sehr will."

„Darwin macht Sorgen."

„Ich mach mir auch Sorgen. Ich hab einfach Angst, dass die Typen dem Captain was angetan haben."

„Darwin macht nicht nur Sorgen um Bridger, auch um Lucas."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich komm schon klar."

„Lucas sicher?"

„Ja ich bin sicher. Hör zu ich muss jetzt was erledigen. Ich komm dann wieder."Lucas streichelte dem Delphin den Kopf bevor er im Haus verschwand.

-------

Kristin hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Lucas die Treppe hoch lief. Sie würde den Jungen jetzt erst mal in Ruhe lassen. Sie konnte später noch mit ihm reden.

-------

Lucas setze sich an seinen Computer und versuchte mit allen Tricks noch Informationen über den Entführer von Bridger zu finden. Bis zum späten Abend saß er da und alles was er gefunden hatte war eine kleine Unterwasserstation die Bridgers Entführer angeblich gehören sollte. Aber es gab dafür keinen Beweis. Jedoch war Lucas der Ansicht, dass dies besser als nichts war.

Lucas verzog das Gesicht. Sein Magen knurrte. Seit heute früh hatte er nichts mehr gegessen. Er ging die Treppe herunter direkt in die Küche, in der Kristin saß und gerade Spagetti aß. „Warum haben sie mich nicht gerufen?"

„Ich wollte dich etwas allein lassen."

„Das ist ja nett, aber nicht wenn es Spagetti gibt."Schnell schnappte Lucas sich einen Teller und Besteck und gesellte sich neben Kristin. Er lud sich eine riesen Portion auf und begann zu essen.

Nach dem Essen wünschte er Kristin eine gute Nacht und verschwand auf seinem Zimmer. Er wollte noch zu Darwin, doch er war einfach zu müde. Der Delphin würde das sicher verstehen.

-------

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lucas von Kristin geweckt. „Lucas du musst auf die SeaQuest zurück. Komm steh auf."

„Ich will nicht."nuschelte der in sein Kissen.

„Du musst aber."Erbarmungslos zog Kristin die Decke von Lucas weg, was diesen dazu trieb sich mühsam aus dem Bett zu erheben.

„Zieh dich an und dann komm runter. Ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht."

Lucas nickte nur kurz, bevor er sich die nötigen Sachen heraussuchte, um sich kurz darauf anzukleiden.

-------

Als Lucas die Küche betrat stieg ihm der Geruch von frischen Brötchen in die Nase. Schnell nahm Lucas am Tisch platz und legte sich das erste Brötchen auf den Teller. Darauf schmierte er etwas Marmelade und begann hastig zu essen.

„Schmeckt es?"wollte Kristin wissen.

Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf, da sein Mund zu voll zum sprechen war.

„Hast du denn schon alles zusammengepackt?"

„Noch nicht ganz, aber das wird nicht lange dauern. Ich werd schon rechtzeitig auf der SeaQuest sein, so dass Hudson nichts zu meckern hat."

„Biff und Robert kommen gleich vorbei. Sie wollen sich noch von dir verabschieden."

„Ja ist gut."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Kristin denn jungen Mann vor sich. „Lucas, mach dir bitte nicht zu viele Gedanken um Nathan. Ich bin sicher, dass wir ihn finden werden."

„Ja, dass glaub ich auch. Wissen sie, ich war gestern nur so geschockt, als er einfach weg war, aber wir haben ihn einmal gefunden und wissen auch, dass unter anderem O Malley hinter der Sache steckt, dann finden wir ihn auch wieder. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Dr. Westphalen lächelte zufrieden. Wie es schien hatte sich ihr Schützling vom gestrigen Schock wieder gut erholt. „Ich erinnere dich ja nur ungern, aber du musst dich jetzt fertig machen."meinte Kristin nach einem prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ich weiß. Bin schon auf dem Weg."Mit einem Ruck stand Lucas vom Stuhl auf und marschierte in sein Zimmer.

-------

Wenige Minuten später kehrte er mit der gepackten Tasche zurück. Als er diese im Flur abstellte klingelte es an der Tür. Lucas öffnete diese und sah in die Gesichter von Robert und Biff. Schnell begrüßten sich alle drei und gingen dann mit Kristin zum Strand, wo Darwin und das Shuttle auf Lucas warteten. Schwermütig verabschiedete sich Lucas von seinen Freunden, ehe er sich Kristin zuwand. Die sah ihn traurig an und ihre Augen glänzten verdächtig. Lucas nahm sie in den Arm. „Sie werden doch jetzt nicht etwa weinen?"

„Ich werde dich vermissen. Es war schön, dass du hier warst."

„Ja, dass fand ich auch. Und wer weiß vielleicht lässt Hudson mich ja irgendwann noch mal ans Festland. Das könnte allerdings eine ganze Weile dauern." Lucas löste sich aus der Umarmung, dann lächelte er allen dreien noch mal zu.

„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen und meld dich mal bei uns."rief Biff seinem Freund noch hinterher, während dieser zum Shuttle ging. Bevor er einstieg gab er Darwin noch zu verstehen, dass dieser ihm folgen sollte, dann winkte er den am Festland gebliebenen ein letztes Mal. Wenig später war er im Meer verschwunden.

-------

Darwin schwamm neben dem Shuttle her. Als er bemerkte, dass Lucas einen anderen Weg einschlug sprach er ihn darauf an. „Das ist nicht Weg zu SeaQuest."

-------

3 Stunden später bei Kristin:

Biff, Robert und Kristin weilten noch immer im Haus der Ärztin. Lange hatten sie sich über Lucas, Bridger und das Geschehene unterhalten. Kristin wollte gerade etwas zum Essen für sich und die Männer vorbereiten, als das Videphone in der Küche klingelte. Kristin ging ran und Captain Hudson erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Ein sehr wütender Captain Hudson. „Wo ist Wolenczak?"

„Wie meinen sie das?"wollte Kristin wissen. „Er ist vor drei Stunden hier weggefahren."

„Auf dem Boot ist er aber nicht angekommen."

„Das Shuttle hat doch einen Peilsender, dann können sie doch sehen, wo er ist."

„Er hat das Signal gestört. Wir wissen gar nichts. Und dieser Fisch ist auch nicht wiedergekommen."

Erschrocken sah Kristin den Captain an. „Ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung wo die beiden sind."

„Na gut. Wenn sie was hören, dann sagen sie mir sofort Bescheid."befahl Captain Hudson.

Kristin nickte nur stumm. Nachdem der Captain das Gespräch beendet hatte, ging Kristin zu den zwei Männern, die sich noch immer im Wohnzimmer unterhielten, zurück.

„Wer war das denn?"fragte Robert neugierig.

„Captain Hudson. Lucas und Darwin sind verschwunden. Keiner von beiden ist je auf der SeaQuest angekommen und Lucas hat den Peilsender gestört. Niemand weiß wo sie sind."


	19. Kapitel 19

Anm:

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir immer wieder Reviews geschickt haben. Danke vielmals. Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.

Ich wünsche allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und schöne Feiertage, sowie Geschenke. Natürlich wünsche ich auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. :-)

Viele liebe Grüße Tina

Kapitel 19

Biff fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder. „Aber wo ist er denn hin? Ich meine, er hat uns doch keinen Ton gesagt."

„Ich kann mir ziemlich gut vorstellen, wo Lucas hin ist. Mit Sicherheit ist er auf der Suche nach meinem Vater." warf Robert ein.

„Natürlich!" Kristin schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. „Er war heute morgen schon so komisch. Das mir das nicht gleich aufgefallen ist. Aber, wo kann er denn nach Nathan suchen?"

„Ich denke das könnte man eventuell herausfinden. Vielleicht finden wir in seinem Zimmer ja etwas darüber." erklärte Biff.

„Dann lass uns los legen, bevor sich Lucas in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringt." Drängte Robert.

-------

**Drei Stunden vorher unter Wasser:**

„Ich weiß, wir fahren jetzt auch nicht zur SeaQuest. Wir werden denn Captain suchen. Ich hab im Internet etwas über ein geheimes Versteck des Entführers gefunden. Es ist eine Station, die irgendwo auf dem Meeresgrund liegen soll. Und ich werde versuchen, denn Captain zu befreien und ihn wieder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Hilfst du mir dabei?"

„Darwin Lucas helfen. Darwin Bridger helfen."

„Danke Darwin. Folge mir einfach."

-------

**Im hier und jetzt unter Wasser: **

„So Darwin, hier soll es irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Wir müssen es jetzt suchen. Verstehst du?"

„Darwin verstehen. Bridger suchen."

„Genau!"

Von dem Moment an wurde jeder Winkel in der Umgebung gründlich durchsucht. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. „Darwin wie es aussieht war die Sache mit dem Geheimversteck im Meer wohl doch nur erfunden. Ich hab schon alles mit den Sensoren abgesucht, aber komischer Weise war das auch ohne Erfolg. Es kann nur sein, dass sie irgendetwas erfunden habe, damit sie für die Sensoren nicht sichtbar sind, aber das halte ich eigentlich für unwahrscheinlich.

„Kann Darwin Fische fangen?"

„Ja geh nur." Lucas lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Jetzt war alles umsonst. Ich werde riesen Ärger mit Captain Hudson bekommen und Bridger habe ich auch nicht gefunden. Hudson wird mich wohl mein Leben lang nicht mehr von Bord lassen und Captain Bridger? Ich weiß nicht, ob die anderen es schaffen ihn zu finden. Wahrscheinlich ist es schon zu spät.

Darwin kam zurück und schien ganz aufgeregt. „Darwin hat Versteck gefunden."

„Wirklich?" fragte Lucas ungläubig. „Zeig es mir!"

Lucas folgte Darwin in einen Graben hinab an dem sich rechts eine Andockschleuse befand. „Darwin! Das hast du gut gemacht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie uns noch nicht bemerkt haben. Zum Glück hab ich meine Computer dabei." Lucas hackte sich in die Datenbank des Unterwasserverstecks. Noch hatte er keinen Alarm ausgelöst, also manipulierte er die Anzeigen der Unterwasserstadion so, dass niemand seine Gegenwart bemerken würde, auch wenn er mit dem Stinger andockt und die Stadion betreten würde.

-------

**Bei Kristin:**

Zu dritt betraten sie das Zimmer und sahen sich um. Kristin entdeckte auf dem Fußboden neben dem Schreibtisch eine Zettel, denn sie aufhob. Es war ein Computerausdruck, den Lucas mit Sicherheit gemacht hatte. „Ich habe hier was gefunden."

Biff und Robert kamen sofort näher.

„Hier steht ein gewisser Floyd O Malley, also der Entführer von Nathan, soll ein geheimes Unterwasserversteck haben. Es steht auch drauf, wo es ungefähr liegt." fuhr Kristin fort.

„Dann wissen wir ja, wo wir suchen müssen. Wir sollten uns beeilen." war Roberts Reaktion auf Kristins Ausführungen.

„Aber so ganz ohne Verstärkung?" zweifelte Kristin.

„Captain Hudson können wir nicht fragen. Der hilft uns nach der Pleite von gestern kein zweites Mal." mutmaßte Biff.

Kritisch beäugte Robert den Computerausdruck. „Wir haben keine Wahl. Wir müssen alleine hin."

Die zwei anderen stimmten ihm zu und so packte Kristin das Nötigste zusammen, während Biff und Robert nach einem Unterwasserfahrzeug Ausschau hielten.


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Lucas dockte mit dem Stinger an kurz nachdem er Darwin gebeten hatte draußen Wache zu halten. Falls etwas sein sollte würde der Delphin Lucas über den Vocoder davon in Kenntnis setzen.

Lucas betrat die Station. Er hatte nirgendwo einen Grundriss entdecken können und somit musst er sich Stück für Stück vortasten. Wachsam sah er um die erste Ecke und als er niemanden entdeckte bewegte er sich weiter voran. Die Station war größer als gedacht und so brauchte Lucas ziemlich lange um die Räume nacheinander abzusuchen. Doch er fand nichts... absolut nichts. Das wunderte ihn doch sehr, denn er hatte keine Menschen gesehen, seit dem er an Bord gekommen war.

Jetzt blieb nur noch die Brücke übrig. Lucas war sich darüber im klaren, dass er jetzt ein großes Risiko eingehen würde, aber davon lies er sich nicht abbringen und öffnete den Zugang zur Brücke. Bevor der Zugang ganz geöffnet war hörte Lucas mehrere Klickgeräusche. Sein Blick ging geradeaus und er erblickte Waffen... Waffen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Das komplette Personal dieser Unterwasserstadion schien sich auf der Brücke versammelt und auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

„Haben sie geglaubt, dass wir sie nicht erwischen?" wollte O Malley wissen.

Lucas sah die vor ihm stehenden Leute nur verdutzt an. So hatte er sich das ganze nicht vorgestellt.

„Wir wissen schon lange, dass sie hier sind. Schon bevor sie versucht haben sich unsichtbar zu machen. Wir haben uns nur einfach nichts anmerken merken lassen...und nun nehmen sie die Hände hoch."

Lucas tat wie ihm befohlen wurde. Sich zu wehren war absolut aussichtslos. Drei Männer liefen um Lucas herum und blieben hinter seinem Rücken stehen. Einer der drei Männer drückte Lucas eine Waffe in den Rücken und bedeutete ihm vorwärts zu gehen. Das Computergenie kam dieser Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach und begab sich in die Mitte der Brücke.

„Wo ist Captain Bridger?" wollte Lucas wissen.

„Es wird ihnen nichts nützen zu wissen, wo er ist...du kommst hier nicht wieder raus, jedenfalls nicht lebend. Aber da du ja ein Genie bist, wirst du uns helfen können oder besser gesagt du wirst Bridger helfen das zu erfinden, was er allein noch nicht geschafft hat." O Malley lächelte triumphierend.

„Und was soll das sein?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Hinsetzen!"

Lucas folgte dem Befehl und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den man ihm gezeigt hatte. Einer der Gehilfen von O Malley öffnete eine Tür, die in einem kleinem Winkel der Brücke lag. Kurz darauf zog er einen älteren Mann am Arm auf die Brücke, denn Lucas sofort als Bridger erkannte. „Captain?" fragte das Computergenie vorsichtig, während er von dem Stuhl aufstand und langsam auf Bridger zuging.

Der ältere Mann lief mit gesenktem Kopf dem Gehilfen von O Malley hinterher, als er hörte, wie jemand „Captain" rief war er sich nicht sicher, ob er gemeint war, da ihn lange niemand mehr so genannt hatte und so hob er nur ganz langsam den Kopf.

„Captain?" Lucas sah mit Hoffnung in das Gesicht des älteren Mannes.

„Lucas?" Captain Bridger traute seinen Augen und so blinzelte er ein paar Mal, bevor Lucas ein: „Ja ich bin's." zur Antwort gab.

Auf dem Gesicht von Nathan breitete sich ein nicht enden wollendes Lächeln aus. „Lucas!" rief er freudig aus, bevor er seinen ehemaligen Schützling in die Arme schloss. Lucas genoss dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen. Zu lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, als das die Situation einfach an ihm vorbei gehen würde. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, die er sofort herunterschluckte als er mit Hilfe einer Waffe dazu gedrängt wurde sich aus Bridgers Umarmung zu befreien.

„Lasst das! Ihr seid hier um für mich zu arbeiten und nicht um ein Wiedersehen zu feiern." O Malley drängte mit Hilfe seiner Männer Captain Bridger und Lucas durch die Tür im hinteren Winkel der Brücke. „Bridger! Mr. Wolenczak ist ihr neuer Gehilfe. Ich hoffe mit ihm kommen sie endlich zu einem Ergebnis. Ich will schnellst möglich Fortschritte sehen."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Lucas und Bridger. Sie waren allein und Lucas nutzte die Chance sofort um dem Captain abermals in die Arme zu fallen. „Ich bin froh sie wieder zu sehen. Eine ganze Weile habe ich sie schon gesucht. Aus der Lagerhalle hätte ich sie fast befreien können, doch auf einmal waren sie weg."

„Zum Glück geht es dir gut, aber du hättest nicht versuchen sollen mir zu helfen, dass war einfach zu gefährlich."

„Ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Sie haben mir so oft geholfen, da war es an der Zeit sich dafür zu revangieren. Außerdem hatte ich Hilfe von Kristin, Biff und Robert."

Die Augen von Bridger weiteten sich. „Robert?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Das wollte ich ihnen noch sagen... er lebt... Robert lebt!"

„Robert lebt?"

„Ja und es geht im gut. Er ist glücklich mit seiner Familie."

Bridger ließ eine Freudenträne durch sein Auge entweichen, bevor er Lucas bat ihm alles zu erzählen.


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

Lucas wusste nicht, wie lange er jetzt schon mit dem Captain in diesem Raum fest saß. Bridger hatte ihm erklärt, war er erfinden sollte und das er schon ein Ergebnis erzielt hatte. Jedoch manipulierte Bridger die Entwicklungen immer wieder, da er Angst hatte nach der Vollendung des Projekts umgebracht zu werden. Auf Lucas Frage warum Bridger entführt wurde und nicht irgendjemand anderer fiel dem Captain nur Rache ein. Lucas sprach noch eine ganze Weile mit dem Captain über die Chance entkommen zu können. Jedoch schien die Situation aussichtslos.

Plötzlich drangen laute Geräusche von draußen herein und die beiden Geiseln horchten auf. Bis auf ein paar Wortfetzen konnten sie jedoch nichts verstehen und die Situation außerhalb des Raumes auch nicht erfassen.

Wenige Zeit später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Kristin stand in der Tür. „Hier seit ihr beiden." Kristin lief in den Raum und fiel zuerst Lucas um den Hals, welchen sie kurz in die Arme schloss. Danach wand sie sich Bridger zu und stand ihm etwas unschlüssig gegenüber. Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor sie sich in die Arme fielen und einfach nur fest hielten.

„Während ich weg war habe ich sehr oft an dich gedacht." flüsterte Nathan in das Ohr der Frau in seinen Armen.

„Das ging mir genauso. Ich hab mir furchtbare Sorgen gemacht."

Während die beiden sich weiter umarmten nahm Lucas die Waffe von Kristin und verließ den Raum. Robert und Biff hatten die Mannschaft in eine Ecke gedrängt und zielten nun mit Waffen auf sie. Lucas ging an ihnen vorbei und begann die Mannschaft mit Seilen, welche er in einer Ecke gefunden hatte, zu fesseln. Als alle gefesselt waren stellte sich Lucas vor die Mannschaft und zielte mit der Waffe auf sie, dann rief er Robert zu, das dieser zu seinem Vater gehen solle.

Sofort lies Robert die Waffe fallen und ging zu dem kleinen Nebenraum wo er seinem Vater noch immer in den Armen von Kristin vorfand. Robert räusperte sich und sagte: „Entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht stören."

Captain Bridger und Kristin Westphalen fuhren auseinander und sahen zu Robert. Als Bridger seinen Sohn entdeckte lies er Kristin endgültig los und ging freudestrahlend auf Robert zu, dann fiel er ihm in die Arme. Eng drückte er seinen Sohn an sich und sagte ihm mehr als einmal wie glücklich er sei ihn wieder zu sehen. Diese Worte erwiderte Robert auch.

Kristin zog sich aus dem Raum zurück und wischte sich verstohlen ein paar Freudentränen weg. „Wir sollten hier verschwinden, so schnell es geht." meinte Kristin zu Biff und Lucas. Beide nickten ihr einstimmig zu. „Lassen wir Nathan und Robert noch fünf Minuten." sagte Kristin.

Lucas informierte als nächstes die UEO, damit diese ein paar Wachmänner vorbeischicken konnten, um die Mannschaft des Unterwasserverstecks zu verhaften. Sie sicherten ihm zu bald da zu sein.

Robert und Nathan sprachen der Weile etwas über die Zeit, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten.

„Lass uns jetzt gehen. Wir können zu dir nachhause fahren, damit ich meinen Enkel sehen kann und deine Frau kenne ich auch noch nicht. Dort können wir dann auch über alles reden." sagte Nathan.

„OK. Lass uns gehen." sagte Robert. Die beiden verließen den Raum und Lucas wand sich an sie: „Ich hab der UEO bescheid gesagt. Sie sind bald hier."

„Gut, dann warten wir noch so lange." sagte Bridger.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zur Brücke und jeder der Anwesenden dachte, die UEO würde nun kommen. Als jedoch Captain Hudson mit ein paar Männern vor ihnen stand waren alle sehr überrascht.

„Captain was tun sie hier? Hat die UEO sie geschickt?" wollte Lucas wissen.

Der Captain setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf und meinte: „Nein, ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier." Dann gab er denn Männern hinter sich ein Zeichen und diese teilten sich in zwei Gruppen. Die eine Gruppe ging auf die Mitglieder der SeaQuest zu und hielt ihnen die Waffen entgegen, während die andere die Mannschaft der Unterwasserstation befreite. Danach wurde die Crew der SeaQuest ihrer Waffen entledigt und gefesselt.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" wollte Captain Bridger wissen.

„Das ist doch eindeutig! Hudson steckt mit denen unter einer Decke. Mich würde nur interessieren warum." sagte Lucas.

Hudson ging auf ihn zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Denkst du ich will ewig auf der SeaQuest bleiben? Dieser Posten war doch nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Ich will viel mehr erreichen. Ich will mein eigener Chef sein, der sich von niemandem etwas sagen lassen muss. Soll ich dir noch ein kleines Geheimnis verraten? Was glaubst du, warum deine Eltern gestorben sind? Denkst du wirklich, das es ein Unfall war? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Es war ganz einfach das Flugzeug zu manipulieren."

Die Gefangenen sahen Hudson geschockt an. Lucas begriff sofort, was Hudson damit sagen wollte. Er war dafür verantwortlich, das seine Eltern tot sind. Lucas wurde wütend und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Sie Schwein!"

„Na na na, Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf **du **lebst ja noch… noch!" Hudson lachte leise vor sich hin.

„Wieso?" wollte Lucas wissen. „Wieso tun sie das?" Die Stimme des Genies zitterte trotz seiner Versuche sie ruhig zu halten merklich. Das Hudson keine Scherze machte war ihm sofort klar. Wenn er schon bereit war seine Eltern zu töten nur um ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen würde es für Hudson ein leichtes, wahrscheinlich sogar ein Vergnügen sein, Lucas ebenfalls zu töten. Lucas hatte Angst…einfach nur Angst. In seinem Kopf kreiste immer wieder eine Frage: Würde Hudson ihn zuerst töten oder würde er zuerst all die anderen töten nur um Lucas noch mehr leiden zu sehen? Der Magen von Lucas drehte sich schon allein bei dem Gedanken seine Freunde sterben zu sehen um. Doch so wie er Hudson kennen gelernt hatte musste er sich auf das schlimmste einstellen.

Lucas warf einen kurzen Blick zu den anderen und konnte sehen, dass diese ebenso geschockt waren, wie er selber.

Was Lucas aber nicht sehen konnte waren die Tränen in den Augen von Kristin. Was sie gerade von Hudson gehört hatte konnte sie einfach nicht glauben. Lucas hatte so sehr unter dem Verlust seiner Eltern gelitten und nun stellte sich heraus, dass dies gar nicht hätte sein müssen. Seit dem sie Lucas kannte hatte sie noch nie so sehr das Bedürfnis verspürt diesem Trost zu spenden wie in diesem Moment. Sie konnte sich nur wage vorstellen, wie Lucas sich jetzt fühlen musste. Jedes Mal wenn sie Lucas ansah versetzte es ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen ihn so traurig zu sehen…sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass man ihm absichtlich wehtun wollte. Jetzt auch noch das. Es war Hudson nicht genug Lucas einfach nur zu quälen, nein, er wollte ihn aus dem Weg räumen. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so voller Hass sein. Kristin verstand es einfach nicht. Sie zitterte vor Angst. Jetzt wo sie Lucas nach so langer Zeit wiedergesehen hatte und sich die beiden auch immer noch gut verstanden wollte man ihn ihr wegnehmen? Jetzt, wo sie erst merkte wie wichtig er ihr geworden war… wie viel er ihr bedeutete.

Kristin sah zu Biff und Robert herüber, denen die Angst ebenso ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Obwohl sie wusste, dass beide Angst um Lucas und sich selber hatten war Kristin sich sicher, dass sich beide vor verschiedenen Dingen fürchteten. Biff hatte Angst seinen besten Freund zu verlieren, welchen er schon so lange kannte und welcher ihm sehr wichtig war. Robert dagegen hatte sicher mehr Angst davor, dass Hudson auch noch Bridger töten wolle. Er hatte Angst seinen Vater so kurz, nachdem er ihn endlich wieder bei sich hatte zu verlieren. Kristin sah verzweifelt zu Nathan, doch der hatte seinen Blick abgewandt und schien in Gedanken zu sein. Wie sollten sie hier nur wieder raus kommen? Die Situation schien ausweglos… alles schien verloren.

Die Worte von Hudson rissen Kristin aus ihren Gedanken. „Tja, das ist ganz einfach. Es macht Spaß und ich sehe dich gern leiden." Hudson drehte sich um und entfernte sich einige Schritte von den Gefangenen, dann besprach er etwas mit seiner Mannschaft, was die Gefangenen nicht verstand.

Lucas war noch immer wütend, doch auch der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Eltern stieg wieder auf. Lucas lies den Kopf entmutigt hängen. Eine einzelne Träne, welcher er nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, lief seine Wange entlang.

Bridger beobachtete Lucas und würde ihm am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und trösten, aber dies war leider nicht machbar. Bridger machte sich Vorwürfe. Wieso hatte er die SeaQuest verlassen? Wieso hatte er Lucas zurückgelassen? Allein… allein mit Hudson.

In Bridgers Kopf hämmerte aber auch noch Hudsons Aussage darüber, dass Lucas und sicher auch die anderen nicht mehr lange leben würden. Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis Hudson seine Drohung wahrmachen würde?


	22. Kapitel 22

Verluste Kapitel 22

Bridger wurde durch ein lautes Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als er aufsah konnte er erkennen, dass sich der Zugang zur Brücke öffnete.

Captain Hudson rief seine Männer, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Brücke wurde von 30 Männern der UEO gestürmt.

Als Lucas die Mannschaft der UEO sah atmete er kurz erleichtert aus. Sie könnten hier alle heil herauskommen und Hudson würde seine gerechte Strafe für das was er getan hat bekommen. Natürlich würde das nichts daran ändern, dass seine Eltern tot waren und das Captain Bridger entführt wurde, doch Lucas wäre auf eine gewisse Art und Weise beruhigt. Hudson sollte nicht ungestraft davonkommen. Er sollte wenigstens einen kleinen Ausgleich dafür bekommen, was er Lucas, Robert und Captain Bridger angetan hat. Lucas sah zu Biff und sein bester Freund schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, welches ihm Hoffnung machte und Lucas versuchte dieses zu erwidern.

Bridger warf nachdem die UEO die Brücke stürmte einen Blick auf Robert und dann auf Lucas. Er hoffte, dass beide dieses Erlebnis gut überstehen und keine psychischen Schäden davon tragen. Seines Wissens nach war Robert noch nie in so einer Situation, was dazu führen könnte, dass er nicht so gut damit klar kommt.

Lucas hingegen war schon mal in einer solchen Situation, da er aber durch die Dinge der letzten Zeit schon so mit genommen war konnte die Gefangennahme auch auf ihn einige schlechte Auswirkungen haben. Er würde einfach sowohl mit seinem Sohn, als auch mit Lucas über die ganze Sache sprechen, sobald sie ein wenig Zeit für sich haben.

Auch mit Biff musste er sprechen müssen, den dieser war auch noch nie in einer solchen Situation.

Dann wanderte Bridgers Blick zu Kristin, welche noch immer Angst in ihren Augen hatte. Mit ihr musste er auch noch sprechen. Er hatte in letzter Zeit gemerkt, dass sie ihm noch immer sehr am Herzen lag und es wäre einen Versuch wert sich wieder näher zu kommen und das damals verlorengegangene wiederzufinden oder neu aufzubauen. Vielleicht hatten die beiden noch eine Chance und wenn dies so sein sollte, dann würde er sie nutzen.

Von Kristin fiel ein großer Teil der Angst ab, als die Brücke gestürmt wurde. Niemand hatte etwas davon mitbekommen dass sich noch jemand anderes auf der Unterwasserstation aufhielt. Die UEO hatte es geschafft vollkommen lautlos hier aufzutauchen. Kristin bedankte sich in Gedanken bei den Männern und schwor sich, dies später noch von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu tun.

Außerdem würde sie Lucas und den anderen vorschlagen noch mit zu ihr zu kommen, damit sie alle nicht gleich allein sind. Sie sollten jetzt einfach für einander da sein und sich nach diesen Erlebnis helfen.

Robert dachte unentwegt an seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Er durfte die beiden einfach nicht im Stich lassen. Wie sollten sie den ohne ihn zurecht kommen. Als die Brücke gestürmt wurde fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen er würde seine geliebte Frau und seinen Sohn, auf welchen er so stolz war, wiedersehen können und er würde die Gelegenheit haben noch mehr Zeit mit seinem Vater zu verbringen, auf welchen er so lange verzichten musste.

Hudson versuchte sich noch gegen die Festnahme zu wehren, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen die drei UEO-Männer, welche ihn fesselten. Hudson warf noch einen abschätzigen Blick auf seine ehemaligen Gefangenen welche gerade befreit wurden. Er würde sich nicht einfach geschlagen geben. Jetzt würde er zwar ins Gefängnis kommen, doch er würde schon eine Möglichkeit finden sich zu rächen. Er wusste nicht wann, aber es würde passieren und für seine ehemaligen Gefangenen würde es überraschend und völlig unerwartet kommen.

Die Gefangenen wurden befreit und fielen sich erleichtert in die Arme. Nur Lucas ging gleich von ihnen weg und die anderen sahen ihm besorgt nach. Lucas ging auf Hudson zu, welcher mit Handschellen an zwei Sicherheitskräften gefesselt war, und schlug ihm einmal hart ins Gesicht, dann drehte er sich um und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Seinen Kopf stützte er in die Hände und starrte auf den Boden. Bridger ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Komm lass uns hier verschwinden." Lucas nickte nur stand auf.

Sie wurden zu einem Boot geführt, in welchem sowohl die Entführer, als auch Kristin, Biff und Robert Platznahmen.

Während die Entführer an die UEO überstellt wurden, brachte man Bridger und die anderen an Land.


	23. Kapitel 23

Anm:

Nach über 1 ½ Jahren geht diese Geschichte zu ende. Irgendwie ist das schon ein komisches Gefühl nicht mehr an ihr zu schreiben, aber auf der anderen Seite ist es auch ein gutes sie beendet zu haben.

Demnächst werde ich erst mal keine Geschichten mehr schreiben, da mir meine Abschlussprüfung der Ausbildung bevorsteht, für welche ich lernen muss, aber ich hoffe, dass ich danach wieder richtig loslegen kann. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich immer so mit den Reviews hinterher hänge und auch dafür, dass sich das wohl nicht so schnell ändern wird, aber ich werde weiterhin Reviews geben, auch wenn die auf sich warten lassen.

Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben und die mir Reviews geschrieben haben. Besonderer dank geht an Yury, die seit der Hälfte der Geschichte mein Beta gewesen ist und mich mit Tipps unterstützt hat.

Viel Dank geht auch an meine Freunde, die ich davon überzeugen konnte diese Geschichte zu lesen, obwohl sie kein SeaQuest- Fan sind und die mich besonders in der letzten Zeit, welche für uns alle sehr schwer war unterstützt haben. Danke, dass ihr für mich da wart und mir geholfen habt.

Mein größter Dank geht aber an Jonathan Brandis, denn ohne ihn würde es diese Geschichte nicht geben. Du fehlst hier…

Kapitel 23

Eine Woche Landurlaub hatte man Lucas gewährt, um mit dem passierten umzugehen. Kristin, Biff und Robert hatten sich ebenfalls Urlaub genommen. Auf der SeaQuest vertrat Ford den Captainposten und es schien sich auf dem Boot seit Hudsons Verschwinden wieder eine entspanntere Situation einzustellen.

Lucas und Biff wohnten bei Kristin, während Bridger zu seinem Sohn gezogen war, um die verloren gegangene Zeit wieder aufzuholen. Sie sprachen über alles was passiert war in ihrem Leben ohne denn anderen. Bridger hatte sich vorgenommen weiterhin in Roberts Nähe zu bleiben. Nach so langer Zeit ohne ihn wollte er so viel Zeit wie möglich bei ihm verbringen. Jeden Tag trafen sich Nathan, Robert, Kristin, Biff und Lucas. Sie sprachen viel über den Vorfall und ab und zu verbrachten auch Lucas und Bridger Zeit alleine.

Auch am letzten Tag des Landurlaubs hatten Bridger und Lucas noch etwas Zeit für sich. „Wenn du willst kannst du sicher noch mehr Landurlaub bekommen und noch etwas hier bleiben." sagte Bridger.

„Nein, das ist schon ok. Die Arbeit wird mich ablenken und jetzt ist es einfacher auf der SeaQuest zu arbeiten. Aber ich habe mir einige Gedanken gemacht und ich würde es toll finden, wenn sie noch mal für ein Jahr Captain werden, bevor wir einen neuen bekommen."

„Lucas, das geht leider nicht. Ich werde bei Robert bleiben. Er braucht mich jetzt und ich ihn. Verstehst du das?"

„Ich weiß. Schon gut, es war nur eine Idee."

Bridger sah genau, wie enttäuscht Lucas war, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders reagieren. Er musste sein altes Leben wieder aufnehmen und er wollte die verloren gegangen Zeit mit Robert wieder aufholen.

Schon eine Stunde später verabschiedeten sich alle von Lucas. Dieser versprach sich bald zu melden bevor er im Meer verschwand. Darwin wollte eigentlich noch für eine Weile bei Bridger bleiben, doch dieser schickte ihn zu Lucas, denn Darwin sollte etwas auf ihn aufpassen.

Als Bridger wieder mit Robert zuhause war zog er diesen zur Seite, weil er mit ihm reden wollte. „Lucas hat mich gefragt, ob ich noch ein Jahr als Captain auf der SeaQuest arbeiten will."

„Und wirst du es tun?"

„Ich hab nein gesagt, weil ich jetzt bei dir und für dich da sein möchte."

„Aber du scheinst es zu bereuen."

„Nicht bereuen. Ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn. Er hat seine Eltern verloren und es geht ihm schlecht."

„Dann tu es doch. Sei noch ein Jahr Captain."

„Aber ich kann dich nicht allein lassen."

„Doch du kannst. Ich komme klar und ich kann noch ein Jahr auf dich warten, aber Lucas… Lucas braucht dich."

„Na gut, auch wenn ich kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache habe."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut. Ich komme klar. Und wenn du Landurlaub hast, dann komm mich einfach besuchen. Jetzt rufst du erst mal die UEO an."

Bridger tat wie ihm geheißen und rief die UEO an. Diese war von seinem Vorschlag begeistert und teilte ihm mit, dass er in zwei Tagen auf der SeaQuest erwartet wird. Der Mannschaft würde man nur mitteilen, dass ein neuer Captain an Bord kommt, jedoch nicht, wer es sein würde.

Zwei Tage später stand die Mannschaft der SeaQuest auf der Brücke bereit und wartete auf den neuen Captain. Die meisten hofften einfach, dass dieser nicht so streng wie Hudson sein würde und sie alle besser mit ihm auskommen würden.

Als die Tür sich öffnete trat Captain Bridger in einer neuen Uniform herein. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht und die meisten Crewmitglieder atmeten erleichtert aus. Lucas konnte kaum an sich halten vor Freude. Am liebsten würde er Bridger jetzt umarmen, doch noch hielt er sich zurück. Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Bridger hielt eine kleine Ansprache und teilte mit, dass er noch ein Jahr hier Captain sein würde, dann löste er die Versammlung auf und bat Ford für einen Moment das Kommando über die SeaQuest zu übernehmen.

Bridger ging zu Lucas' Kabine in der Hoffnung diesen dort zu finden. Er klopfte an und betrat dann die Kabine. Lucas saß vor seinem Computer und las sich etwas auf dem Bildschirm durch, kurz darauf drehte er sich um und sprang vor Freude auf. Er fiel dem Captain um den Hals. „Sie bleiben jetzt doch hier? Und was ist mit Robert? Ich dachte sie wollten bei ihm bleiben."

„Er hat mir den Kopf gewaschen und gemeint, dass er auch allein zurecht kommt und es ok ist, dass ich noch ein Jahr arbeite. Außerdem werde ich in der Zeit in der ich hier bin den neuen Captain ausbilden."

Lucas löste sich von Bridger und sah ihn fragend an. „Wer wird denn der neue Captain?"

„Die UEO hat sich entschlossen Commander Ford zum neuen Captain zu machen."

„Commander Ford? Weiß er schon davon?"

„Nein, ich werde es ihm gleich sagen." Bridger sah Lucas prüfend an. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, jetzt schon." Lucas schenkte Bridger ein Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder dem Computer zuwand.

Bridger verließ die Kabine und machte sich auf den Weg zum baldigen neuen Captain der SeaQuest.

ENDE


End file.
